Temptation VS Fatal Attraction
by musicrazedchild
Summary: "You want us to what!""I'm done with you!""That's it we need to get revenge!""Why do I have to be the one to tell Tsunade that we're going to Suna...""Guys, I feel like we made a huge mistake." all characters belong to Kishimoto, Masashi
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

Temptation VS Fatal Attraction

Summary: The boys are in a band that and are quickly rising is fame. In order to maintain and keep that rising fame their manager tells them to break up with their girls. The girls now heartbroken and in need for revenge they packs their bags and head off for Suna to start a band of their own.

Naruto and his gang are in the 8th grade as well as the girls.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Bad News_**

Somewhere in a tall building in their manager's office you could hear a blonde yelling, "You want us to what! What's wrong with our girlfriends!"

"I actually agree with the dobe, I really don't see the point in this." agreed the Uchiha.

"As troublesome as it is I'm with them." replied the guy with the pineapple hair style.

"You told us to come to your office this early in the morning for this!" agreed Neji looking at the man in front of him angrily.

"Do I have to s-s-spell this out for you morons! Ever since you guys s-s-started dating those girls you guys s-s-started losing some fame and plus we haven't been making as much! Without the whole single and available look you won't get a lot of fans!" hissed their manager.

"So what we just get rid of them and the problem is solved!" retorted Naruto and Sasuke.

"You can't really expect us to break up with them for something as trivial as losing some money and some fans." said Shikamaru.

"You said it yourself we only 'started' losing 'some' fame and haven't been making 'as much'. Neji fought back.

"You s-s-stupid naive fools! Don't you guys even read what the magazines say about them! Heck even what they say about you guys yourselves!" shouted an angry Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sasuke while the rest of the guys gave Orochimaru questioning looks.

"Take a look for yourselves." Orochimaru threw the magazines at them.

Looking at a copy of G.W.T.P. Naruto's eyes widened at what he was reading as well as the others. (G.W.T.P.= Get With The Program, it's the best I could come up with!)  
_On the left is a picture of one of Temptation's members,__Naruto Uzumaki__, at Konoha's Central Park, with his girlfriend if you can even call her that or wait maybe it's a he. Poor guy has to put up with this sorry case. For a girl she sure doesn't look like one; she went way past tomboy and went straight for boy! Like come on what's up with that hair! Ever thought of growing it out instead of chopping every inch that grows! Let's not start on her clothes. What's with the baggy jacket and pants. This girl has no fashion sense whatsoever. Are these the type of girls Naruto Uzumaki is into? Maybe the guy is gay and doesn't even know he's dating a chick, but then again can't blame him when she looks like a he. Then again he is band mates with Neji Hyuuga and he's dating a girl not too different from Naruto's. _

_On top is a picture of Neji and his girlfriend coming out from a restaurant. Sure the girl isn't as bad as Naruto's if not the same but she is always carrying around some type of weapon and honestly in this relationship she seems like the guy. The girl may look somewhat like a girl but she is way too fierce and masculine to top it off. Neji is good looking with his signature long locks, but next to that girl gives him more of girlfriend look. Not saying anything bad about the guy but he's going to be mistaken as the female in the relationship being next to that girl. _

_Sasuke and his girl are coming out of the movie theater in the picture on the right. This girl actually looks like a girl! Finally someone in the band got it right! Wrong! Though she does look like a girl she is way too plain. Plus her forehead is just too big! Is that space for rent or something? The guy is an Uchiha and yet he is dating this girl. He and his brother, Itachi Uchiha, member of the __Akatsuki__, should have at least the same tastes right. You don't see him dating a forehead, sorry meant girl, with bubblegum pink hair. Maybe he's having__bad luck __with the ladies but seeing his other band mates girlfriends gives us a better understanding. _

_Last but not least is __Shikamaru Nara__. The bottom picture shows him and his girlfriend at the beach. Looking at her you would say Shikamaru actually picked a decent girl. She's pretty unlike the rest, but her attitude is gives off an annoying vibe as you can see in the picture. She's dragging the poor guy around as well as yelling at him. Who the heck wants a bossy girlfriend always dragging you around everywhere and to top is off nags and yells at you constantly! Doesn't sound like lot of fun. Maybe the guy is just a wuss and is too scared to tell her off. _

_These guys sure had bad luck with girls, but with their fame they could just get better ones. Don't know why they're hesitating but maybe they feel bad for them. They probably think of it as taking a charity case, but 6 months is enough. Maybe hanging around each other has given them weird tastes in girls, but they better do something about it soon or else the music careers will be as good as over.__  
_

Looking over all the other magazines the guys had a shocked look on their faces looking at each magazine all saying the same things. Suddenly they all started yelling out things, "I'm not girl." "I am so not gay!" "Troublesome!" "I am not dating a freakin forehead!" "I'm not dating a boy!" "I'm not a wuss!" And many other things were yelled. After a little more convincing from their manager, Orochimaru, the guys left his office all in a very pissed off mood and all with one thing on their minds!

"Hinata I'm breaking up with you!"

"Sakura it's over!"

"Tenten this isn't going to work out! I'm ending this!"

"Ino you're too troublesome for me! We're done!"

* * *

Azu: And that about wraps it up!

Ino: What the hell was that!

Sakura: My forehead isn't that big is it?

Tenten: What's wrong with liking weapons?

Hinata: Why the hell were they baggin on me the most?

Girls: And on top of that our boyfriends are going to dumps us! This is not cool Azu chan!

Azu: Don't worry you guy.

Girls: Wait, so they're going to change there minds and not dump us!

Azu: Uhhhhh... I never said that!

Naruto Girls: B-b-b-but Azu chan! *insert uncontrollable wailing*

Azu: Uuuugh I'll deal with you guys later... Anyways I'll be updating as soon as I can so please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Up Guys POV

_Recap:_

_After a little more convincing from their manager, Orochimaru, the guys left his office all in a very pissed off mood and all with one thing on their minds!_

_"Hinata I'm breaking up with you!"_

_"Sakura it's over!"_

_"Tenten this isn't going to work out! I'm ending this!"_

_"Ino you're too troublesome for me! We're done!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Breaking-up Guys' POV**_

Guys' POV

After leaving Orochimaru's office in an angry fit of rage Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru headed straight for Konoha Middle School. After talking over it with each other they decided to call up their girlfriends and break up with them after school. As they reached their destination they all called up their girlfriends to meet them at certain areas after school.

Naruto's POV

As I dialed Hinata's number I thought about what I had read earlier that morning. "How could people think I'm dating a boy or a he-she!" as I had read in a magazine. This just pisses me off. "Finally!" I thought when Hinata picked up the phone.

"Hey N-Naruto kun! Are you at school alrea…" I heard her answer shyly.

"Yeah yeah", I interrupted quickly. "Anyways I just called cus we need to talk"

"O-oh really w-what did you want…" She replied in that quiet voice of hers.

"Just meet me at the school library after school 'kay bye!" I quickly interrupted again.

"Oh o-okay. I'll meet…" was all I heard her say before I hung up on her.

Shikamaru's POV

I quickly dialed Ino's number just waiting to get this over with.

"Hey Shika!" Ino chirped excitedly.

"Troublesome!" I thought out loud.

"Hey what do you mean by that!" Ino yelled at him. Man she's always bantering me "The press is right about her" I thought to myself.

"Okay whatever I need to talk to you after school so just meet me in the grass area where I usually watch the clouds. Okay bye." I quickly ended the call before she could open her mouth. I felt slightly more aggravated than I had this morning.

Neji's POV

I was… well… very pissed off after reading what the press had to say and well as reading those magazines. I also felt somewhat self-conscious about my hair but I quickly pinned the blame on Tenten. "Might as well get this over with." I told myself with a sigh.

I never really understood how I never saw how weird and masculine she was and I knew that she was into weapons but when I thought about some more she was somewhat obsessed with them. While thinking about this Tenten had called me.

"Oh I was just about to call you." I answered.

"Oh really that's so sweet…" Tenten replied.

I quickly interrupted her and continued, "Yeah, anyways we have to talk after school, meet me at the school pool."

"Oh ok see you then." replied Tenten but she didn't receive an answer since I had just hung up. Was it my imagination or was Tenten acting somewhat feminine. I pondered about for a little, but quickly concluded that it was just my imagination after all, my mind was still set on breaking up with her after school.

Sasuke's POV

"Tch, how dare they compare me to my stupid brother!" I had thought angrily. The more I thought about it the more I convinced myself that Sakura Hanuro was a bad idea. Angrily I quickly dialed her number and after some time she finally had picked up.

"Hey Sasuke sorry for the long wait I just got out of the bathroom." Sakura answered sounding out of breath.

"Hn. Anyways just called to tell you to meet me after school on the football fields we need to talk."

"Uh yeah sure, I guess I'll see you after sch…" She never had the chance to finish since I had just hung up on her.

Guy's POV

After all the guys had done the deed they continued to walk to their 1st periods. Their heads' were too clouded with thoughts from this morning and what they were going to do that they hadn't noticed Hinata and Ino watch them walk into the school without acknowledging them. Throughout their day they had ignored the girls. In class they wouldn't even acknowledge them and at lunch they disappeared to the roof tops, their old lunch spot to make sure they weren't going to be found. They started to feel kind of guilty towards the end of school since they've been giving their girlfriends the cold shoulder, but quickly reasoned that they were going to break up with them soon so it didn't really matter.

Sasuke's POV

I was heading over to the football field surprised to find that Sakura was already there, though it looked like she might of ran here judging by the fact she looked like she was breathing hard. When she had caught sight of me she started waving at me.

"So what did you need to tell me Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked. I could hear the little hint of worry.

"I'm just going to make this fast. I'm ending this Sakura. We can't be together another more. I'm done with you!" I said calmly, but sternly as I started to walk away.

"W-w-what!" I heard her wavering voice but just kept on walking. When I was sure he was far enough I looked back at her and noticed that she was now slumped to the ground on her knees, head hanging low looking at the ground. I could see the tears that were falling from her face. For a moment I instantly felt a huge emotional pain but just kept on walking telling myself it would go away.

Neji's POV

This was getting really annoying for me, I've been waiting for Tenten for 15min. at the pool and she's still not here. Couple minutes later I could see Tenten hurriedly heading his way.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed out of breath. "Asuma sensei wanted *breath* to talk to me *breath* about a test I had missed *breath* last week!" speaking in between breaths.

After I sensed she had caught her breath I said, "Tenten I'm breaking up with you." After my statement I just looked at her. She looked like she had the wind knock out of her.

I turned my back on her, but before I took a step I heard her say, "But why?" in a strained voice. I turned back and looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I don't want to be with you anymore." I saw the look saw the hurt in her eyes, but at the same time I knew I had felt the hurt too. I kept up my stoic Hyuuga face and walked away. Every step I took pained me, but I would never admit that.

Shikamaru's POV

I finally reached my favorite spot and started watching the clouds. "Ironic!" I thought. "This is the spot where Ino and I became boyfriend and girlfriend and now I'm going to break up with her in the same spot." "Tch, this is too troublesome to think about." I got up realizing Ino was now here.

"Sup Shika! What did you want to tell me?" I could tell she was trying hard to show she wasn't worried.

"Better now than later." I thought. "Ino I'm calling it quits. I'm tired of being with you." I told her as calmly as I could looking away from her face preparing myself to listen to Ino's bantering, but when I heard none I looked back. I was very surprised to see her very shocked.

Then I heard her say in a struggled voice, "What do you mean?" Looking at her I felt like this was a bad idea and started feeling bad and guilty about this.

I couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "I'm breaking up with you!"

I started walking off after his outburst but before I left the clearing I turned back to look at her just one more time and then a wave of pain just hit me when I saw her bailing her eyes out at she hugged her knees. I have never seen her this vulnerable before, but quickly told myself that this was for the best and it would've happened later if not now and kept walking away.

Naruto's POV

I was having second thoughts as I headed toward the library. The closer I got the more I thought about what happened earlier in the morning and then the only thing on my mind was that I was going to break up with Hinata. As I entered the school's library I realized that no one else was there besides Hinata who was patiently waiting for me at a table in the back.

"At least I won't embarrass her in front of people." I thought.

As I walked closer towards her I noticed she looked worried, but when she saw me her face quickly had a smile plastered on it as she stood up from the table. It almost made me smile back. Almost.

"Ano, what d-did you need to t-t-tell me N-Naruto kun?" she asked quietly. I saw her frown and she quickly went back to her worried face when I didn't reply or smile.

"This is it!" I thought "Hinata I'm breaking up with you." I said looking into her eyes. I just stood there looking at her waiting for her to say something, but all I saw was a stoic face a Hyuuga usually wears. As a last ditch effort I gave her a soft kiss on the lips. I was hoping that maybe just maybe she would break from that face and tell me that she didn't want me to do this and that she loved me, but when none of that happened I turned around so she couldn't see my dejected face. By the time I got to the library's exit I turned around to look at her just one more time and notice a single tear running down her face enough though she was turned away from me. An excruciating pain took over my heart and then I just ran out not knowing how to feel.

Guys' POV

All the guys went straight to Orochimaru's office all thinking the same thing, "Why doesn't this feel right?"

* * *

Hinata: I'll tell ya why! YOU MORONS ARE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!

Ino: Azu chan you're too cruel!

Azu: Well if you don't like this chapter you definitely won't like the next one

Tenten: What do you mean by that?

Sakura: Don't tell me...THAT'S JUST TOO MEAN AZU CHAN!

Azu: I'm sorry that's life no one ever said it was fair

Hinata: Sa-ku-ra...

Ino: What do you know...

Tenten: That we don't...

Sakura: Well...

Azu: Say anything and you'll be taking sign language classes soon!

Hinata & Tenten & Ino: Ne ne Azu chan won't you tell us *puppy dog eyes*

Azu: No *totally unaffected*

Tenten & Hinata & Ino: Please review so Azu chan can start on the next chapter and let us find out what it's all about!

Sakura: And so I won't have to tell them and end up taking sign language lessons


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Up Girls POV

Note: I forgot to explain what the characters look like. Their looks will go according to the anime and before Shippuden. And they currently attend Konoha Middle School and are all in the 8th grade, so they are around 13 going on 14

Naruto: orange flannel with a white tank underneath, black jeans, maroon vans, signature crazy spiky blonde hair, vibrant blonde hair

Hinata: baggy beige jacket, and baggy blue capris, with black sneakers though, short bob hair style, black with tinges of purple and blue hair

Sasuke: Navy- blue button up shirt, black jeans, gray Fallens, signature chicken butt hairstyle, black with tinges of blue hair

Sakura: just like in the anime, red dress, with slits on the sides and blue tights covering her thighs, short pink hair with a headband

Shikamaru: Green flannel with black tank underneath, gray washed jeans, with green DCs, pineapple hair style, black-brown hair

Ino: faded purple spaghetti strap top, dark purple skirt, with lavender sandals, platinum blonde hair tied up with a long bang

Neji: white button up shirt, dark grey jean, black vans, signature long hair, brown hair

Tenten: pink Chinese styled shirt, green capris, brown sneakers, signature bun hairstyle, chocolate brown hair

_Recap: _

_All the guys went straight to Orochimaru's office all thinking the same thing, "Why doesn't this feel right?"_

_Recap from Ch. 1 (So it doesn't stir any confusion):_

_After a little more convincing from their manager, Orochimaru, the guys left his office all in a very pissed off mood and all with one thing on their minds!_

_"Hinata I'm breaking up with you!"__  
_

_"Sakura it's over!"__  
_

_"Tenten this isn't going to work out! I'm ending this!"__  
_

_"Ino you're too troublesome for me! We're done!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: Break-up Girls' POV**_

Hinata's POV

"Hinata Hyuuga, THE Hinata Hyuuga, actually jumped off her bed and landed in a ninja-like battle-ready pose in fright of a bomb ready to destroy the world only to realize seconds later that it was just her cell phone ringing! What a sight!" I thought to myself. "Man I really need to stop watching action movies before bed." Looking at the caller ID I thought to myself exasperatedly, "Only Ino would call me this early in the morning."

"What do you want!" I answered her pissed off for waking me up plus the while stupid bomb incident.

"It still amazes me how I'm the only person you can't stutter to." She had retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. We've been friends since the first day of preschool." I replied checking the time and continued, "Why'd you need to wake me up 2 hours before school? Wait, lemme guess! You had a hair crisis and didn't know which shampoo to use or something?"

"You keep talking like that and I swear you're dating Sasuke not Naruto. Anyways take that crap out of your eyes we only have an hour before school starts you moron! I only call you in the mornings to make sure you don't get late. Psh to think people think you're responsible with your attendance record!" She continued her bantering as I double checked the time sadly to learn that she had been right. Hearing Naruto's name got me a little bummed though since I haven't been in touch with him for a while.

"I swear the woman is my mother!" I thought. "Oh just shut up! I'm up now! Anyways are we going to wait for Saku and Tenny or are we ditching them this time."

"Depends, if they're ready when we get to Saku's. Hey I'm getting another call. I'll show up at your place later." The blonde replied hurriedly. Ilooked at her cell when she heard the tone, "Probably a call from Shikamaru." I reasoned. I looked out the window and noticed that Neji's bike wasn't out by the driveway anymore. I found that really weird, but it probably has something to do with Temptation so I just brushed it off.

Still not fully awake now I went to go take a cold shower. While massaging my head with shampoo I my mind wandered back to my last date with Naruto. When was that like 3 weeks ago? I immediately sighed at the thought. Naruto was always busy with the band ever since they went big and had gotten a manager. I shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru. The guys looked like a creep and in a freaky way resembled a snake. I could tell the guy didn't like me or any of the other girls. I may have been shy and quiet in public, but doesn't mean I'm oblivious to everything that happens around me. We were going to have another date over the weekend but that Orochimaru had called the guys out for another stupid meeting. Sigh sometimes I feel bad. Naruto kun is in a band and he can't let the other guys down, but sometimes I feel selfish. I want him to ditch them for one day at least and tell that stupid Orochimaru to buzz off and left him actually have a day with me, his girlfriend! Sadly he and the guys are just too busy for us girls, playing in concerts, playing on shows, writing lyrics, photo shoots, and signing autographs for those stupid fangirls. They are way too intimidating. Fangirls ARE scary as hell, but it doesn't stop me for hating them, because they always get more time with Naruto and his band mates then me and the girls. Heck we're their girlfriends for Kami's sake!

I realized that I had been clenching my fists and my nails were starting to dig into my skin. I decided to get out of the shower. Hey at least I'm awake now. I heard my phone ringing so I quickly wrapped myself up in a towel. I picked up the phone ready with something sarcastic for Ino, but when I looked at the caller ID I thanked Kami I hadn't answered the phone yet. I'm so excited Naruto is calling me. Crap I could already feel myself blushing. I took a deep breath then realized that he has probably been waiting on me for a while.

"Hey N-Naruto kun! Are you at school alrea…" I cursed myself for my stupid stuttering in my head. Man I always get super shy with Naruto. No surprise to my already reddening cheeks. I think I can hear Ino laughing at me.

"Yeah yeah", he interrupted quickly. "Anyways I just called cus we need to talk." Hearing that kind of worried me, but maybe he just wanted to tell me something important or had a surprise for me or something.

"O-oh really w-what did you want…" Berating myself for the gazillionth time for this stupid stuttering curse I have.

"Just meet me at the school library after school 'kay bye!" he quickly interrupted me again. Is he in a hurry or something?

"Oh o-okay. I'll meet…" was all I heard him say before he hung up on me. I stared at my phone unbelievably.

Did I do something wrong I thought to myself. I can't understand him right now. Was he in a rush or something? Does he have bad news? He couldn't have been cheating on me? What the hell am I doing I thought to myself! This is Naruto he probably was in a rush to get ready or something. Or maybe he ended the call by accident or something. Yeah that's right. I sighed to myself I'm just exaggerating everything right now. Man now I'm making excuses up for the guy. God I'm such a horrible girlfriend! But then again he WAS acting weird. I was interrupted from fighting with myself when I heard Ino banging on the door. I hurriedly made my way to open the door for Ino. I shook it off, but I couldn't help but let it bother me.

Ino's POV

I had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me when I checked the time. Hmmm an hour before school starts. Let's see if Hina is awake. Now where did I leave that cell of mine? I quickly spotted it on my bed by my clothes I had set to wear. I dialed her numbered. I chuckled imagining her jumping out of bed in fright of her ringing phone. She's probably posed like she's getting ready for an intense battle or something. I bet you she fell asleep after watching one of those action thriller movies. She probably thinks her ringing cell phone is some time of ticking explosive. I was interrupted from thoughts when she had answered. Quite boisterously I might add.

"What do you want!" She answered obviously pissed off at me, but that's never been new to me.

"It still amazes me how I'm the only person you can't stutter to." I replied seriously amazed by the fact. I'm THE only person she doesn't stutter with. She can still be sarcastic with Saku and Tenny, but the girl still ends up stuttering.

"Yeah, yeah. We've been friends since the first day of preschool." I chuckled at the answer knowing it's the only one she had, but it was true, "Why'd you need to wake me up 2 hours before school? Wait, lemme guess! You had a hair crisis and didn't know which shampoo to use or something?" Sometimes she really does make me wonder. You'd think dating the Naruto Uzumaki she would catch one of his characteristics, but not his friend's sarcasm.

"You keep talking like that and I swear you're dating Sasuke not Naruto. Anyways take that crap out of your eyes we only have an hour before school starts you moron! I only call you in the mornings to make sure you don't get late. Psh to think people think you're responsible with your attendance record!" I continued scolding this girl. She probably thinks I'm bantering again, but I'm looking out for her. Being motherless doesn't mean I'm going to let this girl of the hook and go do whatever she wants. Oh Kami! I talking like I'm her mother or something!

"Oh just shut up! I'm up now! Anyways are we going to wait for Saku and Tenny or are we ditching them this time." I heard her reply doubting she's actually fully awake.

"Depends, if they're ready when we get to Saku's." I saw that I was getting another call so I quickly ended the conversation. "Hey I'm getting another call. I'll show up at your place later." I replied hurriedly.

I saw the other caller was Shikamaru and giggled since I haven't seen my Shika or heard from him in a while.

"Hey Shika!" I answered excitedly.

"Troublesome!" I heard him say out loud. It kind of stung. He's been saying that to me a lot now.

"Hey what do you mean by that!" I yelled at him not accepting his attitude.

"Okay whatever I need to talk to you after school so just meet me in the grass area where I usually watch the clouds. Okay bye." I heard him say quickly.

I just gawked at my cell phone. I couldn't believe it, but Shikamaru had brushed me off. I don't have a superiority complex or anything and the guy has done it to me before, but never that badly or harshly. I just couldn't believe it. Is he losing interest in me? Does he find me too annoying? Do I really annoy him a lot? Sure I nag sometimes, but that's usually when I get nervous. Crap maybe I've been ruining everything. And I thought we had a good thing going on here. I just shook off the subject for now. I put on my clothes, put my hair up in a ponytail and ate my breakfast trying not to ponder on the subject too much. After finishing up breakfast I put the dishes in the dishwasher, grabbed my stuff and walked out the house headed straight to my destination, the Hyuuga Manor. Luckily it was across from the Yamanaka Manor so I didn't really need to walk far, just a 5min. walk. On my way there I ended up pondering about my phone call with Shikamaru. The last time we actually went on a date was a month ago. I've been barely seeing him and he doesn't call. A few times a week he would send me a text saying goodnight or good morning, which was sweet at first, but ended up being the only things he would send me. Ever since that his band got famous after a gig of theirs he's become sparse as well as the other guys. And that creepy, scaly, snake guy manager of theirs hates my guts as well as Hina, Tenny, and Saku. Sigh I did see him watching the clouds at his spot 2 weeks ago but that really didn't count, since he was mad that she had bothered him on his alone time which lead to a fight. Fighting. That's something we've been doing a lot of. Not cute couple bickering, but fighting. I just hope things aren't going to end soon, but the way things are going now is scaring me. If only he wasn't playing gigs all the time, or writing songs, or playing in concerts, or signing autographs for those stupid fangirls. I know I not one to judge, but I was never that bad. Those retarded, ugly ass fangirls always tried to flirt with Shikamaru I thought as I knocked on Hina's door. Hell didn't they know he was taken. Sheesh! On our last date we were ambushed by them and all Shikamaru did was give in and give them autographs and a hug. Some of those stupid had the nerve to try and feel him up! All of a sudden I noticed that I had been bashing on Hinata's door this entire time and my hand or should I say fist was now all red.

Tenten's POV

I woke up to Saku slamming her fisted arm on me. Man in her sleep she throws a mean punch. I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those when she's actually awake. Next time she sleeps over I'm gonna take the couch. I finally got out of bed and nudged her to wake up all the while dodging all her killer blows. I sighed guessing she watched some kind of action thriller move after I fell asleep. Man I knew I shouldn't have left those DVDs around. I don't understand Saku's and Hina's obsession with the action packed stuff. I decided the girl could sleep some more as I headed for the shower. As I turned the knob on my mind drifted off to last night. Neji had sent me a text good night. Other girls would probably think that was cute or something, but I was just flat out pissed off. Besides that the last time he had sent me something or called me was when he was asking me on a date which was over 3 weeks ago! I mean seriously at least he could try to make time for me. He would probably laugh at me, because I'm acting to needy and girly or something, but hey I AM a girl last time I checked. I know he has his band and all, but I just hoped he would at least try and make an effort. Text me during band practice in between songs or something. I sighed as I got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and left another one out for Saku. Checking the time I realized that we had 40min. until school started. I quickly rushed over to Sakura and jumped on her.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK US GOING ON! YOU ARE NOT DETONATIONG THAT BOMB!" Saku woke up probably from her action-filled dream. She finally caught sight of me. "Oh hey Tenny! Why are you in a towel and *gasp*depleting my *gasp* air supply." When she said the last part I realized I was on her stomach.

I then got off of her, "I just got out of the shower and fyi you only have 40min. before school starts."

She bolted for the bathroom as soon as she heard me say 40min. My mind slowly drifted back to what I had been thinking in the shower. I decided I was going to do something about it. I got my cell from the night stand and dialed his number.

"Oh I was just about to call you." He answered. That made me really happy; maybe I shouldn't have been bashing on him in the shower earlier.

"Oh really that's so sweet…" I replied sweetly, but was quickly interrupted by him.

"Yeah, anyways we have to talk after school, meet me at the school pool." I heard him quickly say. I was mad that he had interrupted me, but at least I was going see him today besides during classes and all.

"Oh ok see you then." I replied again trying to sound cute not that it mattered or anything, because I was just talking to the fucking tone.

I angrily threw my phone at the bed. How cruel can this guy get? I haven't seen this guy for over 3 weeks besides during class and he calls me only to quickly tell me he's going to talk to me after school. After letting my anger dissipate I became gloomy. I put on my clothes and put my hair up in buns. I started making some breakfast for Saku and me. I started thinking about Neji again. He's so busy with the band nowadays cus of that scaly, snake, bastard manager of the band's. What was his name again… Orochimaru! Man that creep has it out for me and the girls. He's also cooped up with band work either playing some tunes, writing some music, photo shoots, or signing autographs for those banshee fangirls. Don't they know to lay off a guy when he's off the market. Sheesh the media knows their taken so why don't the retarded fangirls. Fangirls. Fangirls! FANGIRLS! God I wish I could get my kendo sword (aka shinai) and… No bad Tenten! Don't go there! I realized I had just shredded the eggs. I sighed I guess we're having scrambled today. I heard a cell phone ringing as I was setting the breakfast on the table. I saw the weirdest thing when I stepped into the living room. All I made out though was Sakura jumping for her cell on the couch like the protagonist would in a movie trying to catch a bomb or something. I found she stuck her landing quite interesting. Her legs were hanging off the back of the couch and her back was on the cushion while her head was off the edge and to top it off she was just in her towel.

I just raised an eyebrow and said, "Breakfast is ready on the table. And we have 20min. before school starts." I walked out the roomed and went back to the food on the table. After finishing that up I put my dishes in the sink. I wash them later. I looked at the time and we only had 10min left.

"10MIN.!" screamed my pink haired friend from the bedroom. I saw her rush down into the kitchen with her stuff. She just grabbed a piece of toast and was headed for the door. I looked at her surprised from her ungratefulness. She looked at my face and told me, "Hey we're short on time! Plus it looks like you attacked those eggs!" I blushed at her statement and I swore I heard her chuckle. I grabbed my stuff and we shot out the door running towards school pretty sure that Hina and Ino were ahead of us.

Sakura's POV

One minute I'm dreaming about deactivating a bomb with James Bond and the next minute I'm being pounced on by Tenny! "OWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK US GOING ON! YOU ARE NOT DETONATIONG THAT BOMB!" It didn't help that she was wet in a towel, but I did end up getting up, plus I started losing air as I realized she was on my stomach, "Oh hey Tenny! Why are you in a towel and *gasp*depleting my *gasp* air supply."

She then got off of me, "I just got out of the shower and fyi you only have 40min. before school starts."

As soon as I heard 40min. I bolted for the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Finally relaxing a bit I silently thanked Tenny for waking me up. I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie, but I just couldn't resist and Hinata called me last night telling me how awesome it was that I just had to see it myself. Poor Tenny she's all alone here in her house. Her parents were out on vacation for the past week. She practically packed my bags for me when I told her my parents would let my stay for the weekend of course including Friday. Good thing I only lived a few houses down from her or else it would have been a pain to bring all my stuff over. The poor girl looked so lonely before I came over, plus it didn't help that Neji never bothered to show up for the girl. He was too busy with Temptation. And speaking of Temptation, I haven't seen Sasuke as much either. We went on a date 2 weeks ago and I saw him a month before that date too. Besides during class he basically didn't exist except for the fact that I knew where he was. I thought back to that date 2 weeks ago. Psh some date! We spent have the time running away from fangirls and the other have hiding! We barely even talked! Man I hate those fangirls, they're so rabid and annoying. A few of them even had the guts to try to take his clothes off! I mean seriously the nerve! Crap I just dented Tenny's wall! Aw man! Oh well I'll pay for it anyways the girl was always forgiving. As I was getting out of the shower I heard my phone ring. Maybe it was Sasuke. Crap where'd I leave my phone. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and made a run for the living room I'm pretty sure I left it on the couch. Right when I saw it in sight I dove for the couch and grabbed my phone and thankfully it was still ringing. I think I saw Tenny raise an eyebrow in my peripheral vision.

I heard her say, ""Breakfast is ready on the table. And we have 20min. before school starts." Plenty of time I thought to myself. I looked at the caller ID. It was Sasuke I squealed in my head. I quickly answered the call.

"Hey Sasuke sorry for the long wait I just got out of the bathroom." I answered and I realizing I was still kind of out of breath. Well who wouldn't be after that stellar stunt I had performed.

"Hn. Anyways just called to tell you to meet me after school on the football fields we need to talk." I flinched at how harsh he sounded.

"Uh yeah sure, I guess I'll see you after sch…" I never even got the chance to finish when I heard the tone.

I stared unbelievably and my cell phone. Then all of a sudden my head started hurting with all the blood in my head. I then realized my position on the couch. My head was hanging off the edge of the cushion, my back on the cushion, and my legs sprawled over the back of the couch. No wonder Tenny gave me a funny look I thought to myself. I headed back to the bedroom to get ready which took no longer than a few minutes. I started thinking about my call with Sasuke from earlier. I know that he's known as the human ice cube or the ice prince and many other related names, but he was pretty chill with the rest of the guys and well as the other girls and he would be really sweet with me, but that was like how he treated me on our other date. A lot of people told me not to date the guy, because they were scared he would do something like this. Maybe they were right. Hold on a sec! I fought for this guy and now he's my boyfriend and we love each other DAMMIT! But he's always too be busy with Temptation, signing autographs for the rabid fangirls, writing lyrics, doing photo shoots for magazines, and working with that creepy bastard Orochimaru. Man I swear that guy was bad news for the girls, me and the guys since I first saw him. Just thinking about the guy made me shudder.

I checked the time now and screamed, "10MIN.!" That's how long it takes for Tenny and I to walk to school and I still haven't had my breakfast! I doubt Ino and Hina waited for us. If we're not outside by the time they get here then they just keep on walking to school. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran into the kitchen. Tenny had made toast and some 'scrambled eggs'. I shuddered at the thought of what she did to the poor eggs. I grabbed the toast and headed for the door. Tenny gave me a shocked face. She probably thought I was ungrateful or something.

"Hey we're short on time! Plus it looks like you attacked those eggs!" I defended myself. I chuckled at her blush. She grabbed her stuff and we both bolted straight for school.

Girls' POV

Ino finally saw the door open only to see a very annoyed Hinata on the other side of it, "What the hell was with all the banging! I swear you were trying to tear down my door!"

"Hehehe… Sorry about that Hina!" Ino apologized sheepishly, but she felt a little gloomy thinking back to why she had done it in the first place. She noticed that Hinata did too when she gave her a worried look.

"Hey is it Shikamaru?" Hinata had asked worriedly. All the girls had known that they all were having problems with their boyfriends.

"Sometimes Hina I wish you were my mom! Anyways let's get inside the neighbors don't need to see what you look like without your towel." Ino teased Hinata. Hinata had turned into a tomato, 'eeeped' and ran back into the Hyuuga household.

As Hinata ran up the stairs she told Ino, "Gimme a sec lemme just get ready and get my stuff!" Ino didn't have to wait long; Hinata was already running back down the stairs in a matter of minutes. Ino in the mean time had toasted some bread for her and handed it to Hinata went she got done the stairs.

"And off we go!" announced a very sarcastic Hinata as they left the Hyuuga household. Hinata quickly changed back to her worried tone, "So what happened?"

I looked at the ground kicking a rock as we walked, "Well Shikamaru called after like forever and he called me troublesome, but not in that cute way he usually does. It was like I was really annoying him."

Hinata was really surprised and told blurted out, "Are you serious? I think Naruto felt the same way." Hinata then turned very gloomy, "He just kept on ignoring me and brushing me off."

"Hinata," Hinata turned to look at Ino, "I think Shikamaru is going to break up with me." Ino finished with a whisper.

"Come on Ino the guy probably just had a rough day or something and is just taking it out on you. What really makes you think that he wants to break up with you" Hinata tried reasoning, but at the same time was thinking about Naruto the same way.

"He said that he we needed to talk and told me to meet him at his spot where he watches the clouds after school Hinata! You know 'what we need to talk' means!" Ino blew up at Hinata. She felt bad for yelling at Hinata after seeing her hurt face and quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry Hina! I didn't mean to blow up in your face! You know how…" "It's ok," Hinata interrupted. "Naruto said that h-he wanted to meet me after school in the l-library. He said w-w-we need to t-talk t-t-too." Hinata finished stuttering as she was holding back the tears.

Hinata hasn't stuttered with Ino since the 1st grade. She was so shocked to see her resort back to her stutter and was trying to think of anything to make the girl stop.

"You know maybe we're just getting ahead of ourselves here!" Ino blurted out. "Naruto and Shikamaru probably just want to tell us something big that could be happening with the band." Ino continued to reason with the Hyuuga.

"You know something, you're right!" Hinata agreed going back to her usual behavior. "I bet Naruto and Shikamaru went to go meet up with the other members of Temptation or something, because I remember Neji nii san's bike wasn't in the driveway so I bet he left pretty early and I'm guessing the other guys did too. They probably are just going to tell us something about the band." Hinata tried saying to reassure Ino as well as herself.

"Yeah we have nothing to worry about… I hope." Both girls thought trying to encourage themselves.

They finally reached their destination and they caught sight of the guys. Hinata went from the confident badass to the shy wallflower. Ino waved at the guys, but stopped when the guys practically ignored them and walked straight into the school building. Ino and Hinata turned to face the other only to give each other troubled looks. Not a second later they caught view of the other half of their group running towards them.

"Since you *gasp* guys are *gasp* still *gasp* out here I'm guessing we aren't late." Tenten tried breathing out.

"*gasp* *choke* *breath* *exhale* *inhale* *gasp*" Sakura failing at her attempt to put in her 2 cents. She just started walking toward the middle school building as well as signaling the other girls to go with her.

The girls started feeling uneasy during their morning classes. Their boyfriends wouldn't even spare them a single glance. Lunch wasn't any better. They couldn't find them anywhere which really worried them. They thought about going to the guys old lunch spot on the roof, but decided against it. If the guys didn't want to see them now they didn't need to go find them. After lunch Hinata and Ino continued being worried while Sakura and Tenten just tried focusing on other things. Finally the school bell rang! The girls met up with each other outside their classrooms.

"Hey how about we h-hang out at the park a-after we talk to the b-boys?" suggested Hinata quietly.

"Sure, but I'm going to hurry. I don't want to keep Sasuke waiting. Meet you there later!" Sakura said quickly as she dashed for the football field.

"I need to talk to Asuma sensei before I talk with Neji so I might be a little late." Tenten answered heading back to the classroom.

"I'll meet you there Hina!" Ino said trying not to look too worried.

As they all went their separate ways they couldn't help but feel a little edgy.

Sakura's POV

"I made it!" I thought out loud, but looking around I found that Sasuke wasn't here yet. At least I'm not late. After catching my breath I saw Sasuke coming my way and I started waving at him. He looked somewhat surprised; probably by the fact that I was here before him or something.

"So what did you need to tell me Sasuke kun?" I asked hopefully not sounding worried.

"I'm just going to make this fast. I'm ending this Sakura. We can't be together another more. I'm done with you!" He said coldly, but oddly calmly. I didn't know what to think. I was just making sure I heard him right.

Of course I heard him right but I still couldn't help but sputter, "W-w-what!" I could tell my voice was wavering. I turned my head just to see that he was walking away. This it is I thought to myself. It really is over. My legs felt so weak. I just slumped to the ground and hung my head low. I just stared at the ground until my vision started getting blurry. Then I saw the tears fall and hit the ground. Just like that it was over. Everything was over. I had no clue how long I was just there on the ground, but I eventually got up quietly to head to the park to meet up with the other girls, but I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face.

Tenten's POV

Shit! Shit! Shit! Talking with Asuma sensei took longer than I had expected. Right now I was running towards the school's swimming pool while dodging everybody in my way. Neji is probably getting annoyed. I finally caught sight of him.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed out of breath. "Asuma sensei wanted *breath* to talk to me *breath* about a test I had missed *breath* last week!" I said in between breaths. I wonder if he even understood what I said.

He waited for some time letting me catch my breath before saying, "Tenten I'm breaking up with you."

I felt like someone had just punch me straight in my gut, but most of the pain was coming from my chest. He turned his back to me. I tried to stop myself from breaking, but I ended up asking, "But why?" in a strained voice.

He turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes and said something I wish I never heard, "I don't want to be with you anymore." After hearing those words come out of his mouth I felt crushed. I took one more look at his face, but all I saw was that impassive, unemotional, stoic face that all the other Hyuugas wore. After that my mind just totally blanked and all I was aware of were the tears I felt streaming down my face. I wasn't keeping track of the time, but realized that I still had to meet the girls at the park. I wiped the remaining tears off my face and headed straight to the park getting ready to break the news to the girls.

Ino's POV

I'm so scared! I dunno what to think anymore! A bunch of similar thoughts kept crossing my mind as I continued on my way to the forest that was close by to school and I followed the path to Shikamaru's cloud-watching-spot. I finally reached the spot and spotted Shikamaru lying on ground watching the clouds though he seems to be in some deep thought. I quickly fixed up my hair and clothes after all I was hurriedly fast-walking through a forest. I started to wonder what Shika wants to tell me. It has to be something good since this is where we had confessed to each other. After I felt decent enough I took a deep breath and made my way to Shikamaru hopefully looking calm.

I figured he knew I was here considering he made his way to get up, "Sup Shika! What did you want to tell me?" I tried saying without sounding worried or anything. Nothing really gets by Shikamaru, but I was just hoping that he couldn't tell.

I was definitely not ready for what he was gonna say, "Ino I'm calling it quits. I'm tired of being with you." My reaction didn't really help me either. My eyes were widened and my jaw had slightly dropped. I was very shocked. I thought I was just being paranoid this morning. To think that I was actually right! Man how I wish this was one of those times I was wrong.

I then tried to swallow this huge non-existent lump in my throat and sputter out in a struggling voice, "What do you mean?" I looked straight into his eyes as I said that. I couldn't read him too well he just looked like a bunch of thoughts were running through his mind.

I was interrupted from my own thoughts, "I'm breaking up with you!" He just blurted that out. I actually couldn't believe it. He actually said those words. He actually said them. To me. It's over. Everything was over. He left, but I just continued to stare at the spot he had been standing. All of a sudden I felt myself breaking as I fell to the ground and hugged my knees and started uncontrollably bawling. I just felt this intense pain from my heart and all I wanted to do was just cry. All I did was cry and cry and cry. It wouldn't matter anyways no one would see me and Shikamaru already left. I lost track of time, but I knew that I eventually would have to tell the girls about this. They would know something was up if I didn't show. As I was wiping the tears on my face something suddenly clicked in my head. All the guys needed to talk to us and asked all of us to meet them somewhere after school! I'm not the only one with a broken heart! And I bet they had talked about it this morning since Hinata mentioned Neji leaving pretty early in the morning. I quickly got off the ground and ran for the park. It doesn't matter if my heart was shattered, but if the rest of my girls were going to face the same pain they aren't going to face it by themselves.

Hinata's POV

Waiting at the library has made me really anxious now. I literally freaking out in my head. I just hope I don't stutter and turn super red or faint or do something really stupid! I looked around the library and thought to myself, "At least no one's here to see me embarrass myself in front of Naruto kun. Now thinking about him again got my stomach turning unlike before where I felt butterflies. I'm so scared. I don't know why exactly. His phone call this morning was really worrying especially the way the Naruto and the guys were acting towards me and the girls. I'm just having a really bad feeling. I immediately got up at soon as I saw Naruto kun and smiled at him.

I noticed that he didn't smile back or reply. I just hope that I don't blow it, ", Ano what d-did you need to t-t-tell me N-Naruto kun?" OMG I'M SUCH A SAD PERSON! I can't even talk to MY boyfriend properly. I interrupted myself from my thoughts when I noticed that Naruto hadn't smiled or replied back to me.

There was this weird little awkward silence the all of a sudden Naruto looked into my eyes and blurted out, "Hinata I'm breaking up with you!" I swear I was about to cry, but I cracked! There was no way I was going to let him know how I felt. I gave him the stoic Hyuuga face we Hyuugas all know to do. After everything we have been through! I was in love with him since the 1st grade! Sadly in a way I thinking I saw this coming. All of a sudden Naruto kissed me! The NERVE! After he pulled back he kept looking into my eyes, but I wouldn't budge. He looked like he was looking for something, but then gave up after not finding it and walked away. I could feel the tears start building up as I watched Naruto kun—NO… as I watched Naruto walk towards the library exit. I quickly turned around and let the first tear fall. I sat back in the chair and buried my face into my arms on the table and let all my tears out, but I didn't dare make a sound. All the while I was thinking what I did wrong. Did he lose interest in me? Did he find me ugly? Maybe it was, because he was getting famous and I was holding him back. Then my eyes widened at shock as I realized something. If Naruto broke up with me because of the fame then the rest of the guys in Temptation must have done the same. They all were avoiding us and they all gave us these weird messages.

They had planned this!

I immediately grabbed my stuff and made my way to the park as I wiped my tears off my face. I had to know if the rest of the girls got the same news as me. Just thinking about it stung, but I doubt I'm the only one hurting right now. I had to go meet up with them to know what happened when they met up with their boyfriends.

Or maybe ex-boyfriends.

* * *

Tenten: HAHAHAHHA! I pulled a Hinata!

Hinata: Hey it's not that funny!

Ino: I loved that little stunt you pulled Sakura!

Tenten: Yeah that was weird, but kind of cool.

Sakura: Why thank you!

Hinata: I wonder why we all were in towels when we had to talk to the guys.

Ino: Good observation.

Sakura: I didn't really notice, but now that you mention it, it is kind of weird.

Azu: What the hell! The guys just broke up with you and you had to go through it twice. And you guys learned about how they have been neglecting you girls!

Girls: Well we didn't try to think about it, but now… ! You are so mean Azu chan! We were just distracting ourselves.

Azu: Well don't worry from now on it'll just get better.

Hinata: Yeah sure it will. *sarcastically*

Azu: Watch your mouth young girl!

Tenten: Hey when are we goin to form our band?

Sakura: Yeah we've been waiting forever!

Ino: I've been itching to sing.

Azu: *sweatdrops from sudden change in character* You girls will see soon.

All: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Break Up Aftermath

_Recap:_

_If Naruto broke up with me because of the fame then the rest of the guys in Temptation must have done the same. They all were avoiding us and they all gave us these weird messages._

_They had planned this!_

_I had to go meet up with them to know what happened when they met up with their boyfriends. _

_Or maybe ex-boyfriends._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 4: Break- Up Aftermath_**

Girls' POV

All the girls coincidentally met up with each other at the same time at Konoha Central Park. No surprise that they had looked heart-broken, but Hinata and Ino were also very worried about the other girls as well as each other. There was a long period of silence.

Both Hinata and Ino broke the silence, "He broke up with you didn't he?" then looked at each surprised, "You knew too? How?"

Sakura surprised from their outburst, especially since Hinata didn't stutter once, and snapped out of her depressed state and yelled at the two girls, "Wait you guys knew that they would break up with us!"

"And you didn't bother warning us about it!" added an equally pissed Tenten after snapping out of her gloomy state also shocked by Hinata's lack of stutter.

After these outbursts the girls instantly became depressed again. After all they were all yelling about one thing.

The boys they loved had broken up with them.

"You know what. I really did love Shikamaru." The blonde whispered breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess I really should have seen this coming." added a disheartened Sakura.

"I just wished he gave me a reason. After all the times we spent together I really thought we had something going here." Tenten said starting to tear up again.

"You guys I think t-they p-p-planned this." Said Hinata still affected from her previous meeting with a certain ramen-fan.

All the girls suddenly whipped their heads to Hinata giving her their distraught expressions, but soon Ino broke out of hers and agreed with Hinata, "I think she has a point."

"What do you mean?" questioned Tenten.

"W-well I remember not seeing N-Neji nii san's bike in the driveway very early in the morning so I doubt he went to school r-right away so I'm guessing h-he went t-t-t-to go m-m-meet up with the g-g-guys." Hinata answered quietly stuttering every now and then, "Plus I got a c-c-call from N-Naruto about half an hour later telling me h-he wanted to m-meet up with me a-a-after school." She finished off instantly feeling down knowing what that phone call lead to.

"I also got a call from Shikamaru quite early in the morning and I'm guessing you guys also got a call from Neji and Sasuke." Ino added.

Tenten and Sakura just nodded at the girl.

"So they have been distancing themselves this entire time only to break up with us in the end." Tenten stated softly.

"Yeah you're right Tenny." Ino agreed. "I wonder what we did wrong. Sometimes I wonder if we were ever good enough for them since they became famous."

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was Orochimaru's idea!" Sakura had snapped out loud.

"You don't really t-t-think the guys would l-listen to h-him if he asked them to b-b-b-break up with u-us. Do you?" asked the meek girl.

"I agree with Sakura here!" Ino started suddenly with an anger building up in her. "The snake-bastard has always pulling them away from us to go do photo shoots and have meetings and shit! He even pulls them out of school sometimes! And EVERY time they listen to that stupid snake!"

"Hell! They'll do anything for the band now since they made it big!" joined in a now aggravated, bun-haired, girl. "They need to keep up a bloody image right! Sheesh! They have the NERVE to break up with us for something that retarded!"

Hinata and Sakura tried to calm down their friends before they went out to get the guys in their bloodthirsty rage.

Hinata then asked, "Hey Tenny can I sleep over at your place I really don't want to see _Neji_ at the manor especially if he brings _them_ along. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from wringing _their_ necks." She spoke with venom when mentioning them.

The rest of the girl were surprised by this new-found confidence Hinata was showing them, except Ino who was only surprised by the fact the Hinata was letting this side of her public.

Breaking away from her fazed state Ino turned her attention to Tenten, "Same here girly! I live like a second away from Hina don't want to count my chances on bumping into them."

"My stuff is already there so might as well stay another day!" added the girl with the pink hair who finally snapped out shock from Hinata's previous outburst.

"No problem you guys! We might as well plan our revenge while we're at it!" Tenten replied with a creepy grin.

The girls just sweat-dropped at Tenten and all headed for their own homes to grab some stuff for their sleepover at Tenten's.

Around twenty minutes later Hinata and Ino both walked out of their respective households to the middle of their street and started looking over what the other was bringing.

"Same old Ino! Psh! For someone who hates sports or anything that has to do with psychical labor you sure are carrying a bunch of crap." taunted Hinata.

"Hey! I'll have you know all this crap is post-break up crap!" retorted Ino and soon gasped from her own outburst. A few seconds of awkward silence fell upon the two until Ino interrupted, "Hey let's hurry over to Tenny's before we bump into the guys and-"

"Fuck 'em." Hinata interrupted with a soft murmur.

"Huh? Ino intelligently replied with her mouth wide open.

"I said fuck 'em!" Hinata snapped venomously. Who cares if we bump into them! We don't have anything to say to them! I just don't care anymore! I don't want to have to deal with them anymore! In my eyes they are lower than dirt! I don't understand what we actually saw in them! Screw bumping into them! If they have something to saw I'll just give 'em a piece of my bloody mind!" Hinata finished while looking down at the ground and trying to catching her breath. She then looked up to see Ino giving her a soft, but sad smile.

Ino ruffled Hinata's hair and replied softly, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Here let me grab some of that stuff." Hinata said while grabbing some of the things Ino had been bringing with her. Her eyes widened at one item. "Rocky Road!" giving Ino a disapproving look.

"The best break up ice cream." Ino said nervously while quickly ducking her head. She slowly took a peek at Hinata only to find a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said giving Ino a sad smile of her own while ruffling her hair. "Anyways we should start heading towards Tenny's before we forget!" Hinata quickly concluded. Grabbing each other's stuff Hinata quickly grabbed Ino's hand and then both ran towards Tenten's.

Couple minutes later Hinata and Ino had caught up with Sakura and they all went together to Tenten's household. Hinata had brought her pillow, pjs, some movies (obviously all action-packed with guns, fighting, bombs, and hot ripped men), and other necessities. Sakura herself already had stuff at Tenten's, but went back home to get her camera, and some movies (comedies she already had her action filled stuff at Tenten's place). Ino had brought her pjs, hair-straightener, hair-curler, make-up, a bunch of romantic movies, a BUNCH of chocolate (in the form of ice cream, fudge, candy, etc), a 3-feet stack of magazines, and a bunch of hair accessories. The rest of the girls weren't really fazed by this considering it WAS Ino Yamanaka.

The girls spent most of their time watching all the romantic movies that Ino had brought. Well it wasn't really helping them, but remember these girls had just been through a MAJOR break-up and so they did all the things a person who had been dumped would do. So they continued watching the romantic movies as well as mope around as well as hate on the guys in the movies when they broke up with a girl as well as consume a lifetime's worth of chocolate. The girls had finally had enough of all the romance movies since the girl in those movies all got the fucking retarded happy ending. These girls didn't believe in that stupid thought anymore.

"PSH! HAPPY ENDING MY ASS!" they all thought in their heads. "The leading female actress will date the leading male actor after their movie makes a huge-ass success then he'll dump her ass in 6 months!" After that thought the temperature dropped around the girls. And they started walking around like zombies. They had been dating the guys for 6 months and a couple weeks not that mattered since they never spent that anniversary with them anyways.

"I'm sick of moping around!" Ino proclaimed loudly then gave the girls a very familiar look.

The look of a predator looking for its prey.

They were going to make a run for it then Tenten and Sakura looked at each other telepathically making an agreement, then nodding their heads grabbed Hinata, before she could scream out RAPE to save herself and threw her towards Ino.

"MUAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ino gave out an evil laugh while Hinata cowered in fear.

"Please Ino no! Come on Ino we're best friends! SAVE ME THE TOTURE!" she begged as a last ditch effort, but it was only heard by deaf ears as Ino continued to drag her upstairs to Tenten's bedroom.

As Hinata was being dragged away by Ino she screamed on the top off her lungs, "YOU TWO WILL DIE AND SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! SUCH BETRAYAL WILL LEAD TO YOUR DOOM! DON'T BOTHER SLEEPING TONIGHT!"

Tenten and Sakura shuddered knowing at Hinata's outburst. When she wants revenge she will prank you! Sadly it was the only thing she had picked up from Naruto. Getting pranked by Hinata is. . . WORSE THAN DEATH ITSELF!

So after Hinata calmed down after becoming Ino's next guinea pig they entered Tenten's bedroom cautiously.

Ino was busy combing through Hinata's hair when she asked, "Hey Tenny can you grab a few of the magazines that have all the hairstyles for short hair and the instructions for them?" Sakura soon joined in Hinata's torture.

"Sure, no problem. They're in the living room with the rest of the stuff right?" Ino nodded her head as Tenten headed for the living room.

Tenten had been taking a while but, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino did not expect Tenten to come back with a disturbed face, "Do you guys know what these magazines say about us!"

"Why would we be in magazines?" questioned Hinata as she grabbed one from Tenten.

"We wouldn't be if it wasn't thanks to _Temptation_, but we are." Tenten replied venomously especially when she mentioned Temptation. "Whoever the writers are they write really mean articles! And the worst one is from Get With The Program!" She continued while showing them the article.

_One the left is a picture of one of Temptation's members,__Naruto Uzumaki__, at Konoha's Central Park, with his girlfriend if you can even call her that or wait maybe it's a he. Poor guy has to put up with this sorry case. For a girl she sure doesn't look like one; she went way past tomboy and went straight for boy! Like come on what's up with that hair! Ever thought of growing it out instead of chopping every inch that grows! Let's not start on her clothes. What's with the baggy jacket and pants. This girl has no fashion sense whatsoever. Are these the type of girls Naruto Uzumaki is into? Maybe the guy is gay and doesn't even know he's dating a chick, but then again can't blame him when she looks like a he. Then again he is band mates with Neji Hyuuga and he's dating a girl not too different from Naruto's. _

_On top is a picture of Neji and his girlfriend coming out from a restaurant. Sure the girl isn't as bad as Naruto's if not the same but she is always carrying around some type of weapon and honestly in this relationship she seems like the guy. The girl may look somewhat like a girl but she is way too fierce and masculine to top it off. Neji is good looking with his signature long locks, but next to that girl gives him more of girlfriend look. Not saying anything bad about the guy but he's going to be mistaken as the female in the relationship being next to that girl. _

_Sasuke and his girl are coming out of the movie theater in the picture on the right. This girl actually looks like a girl! Finally someone in the band got it right! Wrong! Though she does look like a girl she is way too plain. Plus her forehead is just too big! Is that space for rent or something? The guy is an Uchiha and yet he is dating this girl. He and his brother, Itachi Uchiha, member of the__Akatsuki__, should have at least the same tastes right. You don't see him dating a forehead, sorry meant girl, with bubblegum pink hair. Maybe he's having__bad luck__with the ladies but seeing his other band mate's girlfriends gives us a better understanding. _

_Last but not least is__Shikamaru Nara__. The bottom picture shows him and his girlfriend at the beach. Looking at her you would say Shikamaru actually picked a decent girl. She's pretty unlike the rest, but her attitude is gives off an annoying vibe as you can see in the picture. She's dragging the poor guy around as well as yelling at him. Who the heck wants a bossy girlfriend always dragging you around everywhere and to top is off nags and yells at you constantly! Doesn't sound like lot of fun. Maybe the guy is just a wuss and is too scared to tell her off. _

_These guys sure had bad luck with girls, but with their fame they could just get better ones. Don't know why they're hesitating but maybe they feel bad for them. They probably think of it as taking a charity case, but 6 months is enough. Maybe hanging around each other has given them weird tastes in girls, but they better do something about it soon or else the music careers will be as good as over._

"I don't look like a boy! Do I?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"Of course not Hina, but then again I don't think my opinion counts since I'm too masculine." replied Tenten uneasily.

"At least you two are referred to as human beings! My forehead can't be that big, is it?" whispered the pinkette.

"You guys are all beautiful just the way you are! Don't pay attention to the stupid magazine" Ino scolded.

"Ino it's not just that magazine." Tenten replied showing her other magazines saying weird and means things about them.

"Plus out of all of us you actually look like a girl and are the prettiest one!" exclaimed Sakura gloomily.

"Yeah, but apparently I'm a bossy bitch." reminded Ino.

"No wonder they broke up with us." Hinata said bitterly. "They couldn't handle destroying their stupid image. I also bet that fucked up snake bitch showed them some of these magazines to help convince them to break up with us."

"That's it we need to get revenge! I'm going to kick those moron's asses!" roared Tenten grabbing her kendo sword she had secretly hidden under her bed.

"Tenten don't!" Ino said trying to stop Tenten. "We should get our revenge in a better way than that." which had stopped Tenten.

"Ino is right. Even if we beat them up, as nice as that sounds, it wouldn't really do much." agreed Sakura.

Hinata took a sip from her can of soda that had just magically appeared in her hand the spoke, "So then if we are going to get our revenge we better think of a game plan."

"Something that's precious to them. Something they are willing to fight for. Something they would hate to lose. Something they worked hard for-No Tenten we are not gonna go for their sexual organs!" Ino said eyeing Tenten and her weapon in hand.

"Well I thought that we were important to them but apparently Temptation tops us." Sakura whispered glumly.

All of a sudden Hinata spit out the soda from her mouth, which graciously landed on Sakura's face breaking her from her gloomy mood, and stated, "That's it! You're a genius Sakura! Hehehe sorry about that!" she apologized quickly when she realized what she had done rubbing the back of her neck.

"Spit it out! What's this idea of yours?" Ino yelled at Hinata not really understanding the irony of her sentence. Sakura just glared at the two while grabbing a towel from the bathroom to clean her face.

"We just have to beat the guys at their own game!" Hinata said like it was the simplest of things to understand while the rest of the girls were give her blank faces. "START A BAND!"

"Oh!" replied the rest of the girls.

Hinata sweat-dropped and thought, "I guess Ino isn't the only blonde out of all of us!"

"So what should we call ourselves?" asked Sakura.

"Pistol Packing—"

"NO!"

"Pixie Gir—"

"NO!"

"Pink Sak—"

"NO!"

"The Tempts!"

"That's good, but it's too much like their name."

"Guerilla Tactics!"

"NO!"

"Divas from—

"NO!"

"Memories of Nobody!"

"Too emo!"

"Golden Gun Gir—"

"NO WEAPONS TENTEN!"

"Dude we're going nowhere!" Ino exclaimed exasperatedly.

"We have to lure people in when they hear our name something like Alluring Temptation!" suggested Sakura.

"It still has their name in it!" Tenten complained.

"Ok our name has to say something about us and since we are starting a band I'm guessing we are all getting ourselves a makeover and change for the better. We are probably going have to look smoking hot especially if you want to be famous. Our name should be Fatal Attraction! We get people to check us out and fall for us but, we are still bitter from our last relationship so we deny them. So Fatal Attraction makes sense." Hinata said hoping the girls would like the name.

"Holy crap Hina you're a genius!" screamed the pinkette obviously accepting the name.

"What would we do without you!" said an equally excited Tenten.

"That's my girl!" said a very proud blonde.

"Well we all can sing so we can write songs for just one of us to sing or all of us." said Sakura trying to make it fair. "Oh and I can play the guitar, bass, and drums."

"I can play the piano/keyboard, guitar, bass, and drums." added Hinata.

"I know the piano/keyboard, drums, and violin." Ino said putting in her 2 cents.

"Drums, bass, trumpet, and saxophone for me." included Tenten.

"I'm so handling our outfits!" said the blonde.

"I already have a few songs written!" said an excited Hinata.

"You guys I'm really excited about this! I just can't wait to show those guys!" announced Tenten.

"Uh dude! We can't start our band here! We'll be crushed by the guys! We're just a new girl band that no one has heard of yet! The guys have been playing even before they got famous so a bunch of places in Konoha are familiar with them and they have way too many fans for anybody else to listen to us!" argued Sakura.

"Well what should we do just pack our stuff and go to Suna or something!" shouted an annoyed Ino.

"That's not a bad idea!" said Tenten.

"I wasn't serious." retorted Ino.

"That actually isn't a bad idea!" Hinata exclaimed agreeing with Tenten.

"I seriously was just joking about moving to Suna." Ino tried saying but was only heard but it seems to go through one ear to another for the other girls.

"I totally see what you guys are saying!" Sakura joined in. "We could start going to school at Suna and start by playing gigs at the school and other local places. Then when we hit it big we'll be major stars and we can come back to Konoha for our senior year. Then we can show off and kick Temptation's sorry ass!"

"You guys have a good point! I'll buy the moving to Suna idea, but when should we leave?" asked the blonde.

"Well there's only a couple of weeks before school ends then we can ask Principle Tsunade if you can leave to Suna and go to school there for freshmen, sophomore, and junior year." planned Hinata.

And I'm sure our parents won't really mind us leaving since they still have to stay here for their businesses. We're more than capable of taking care of ourselves, plus we can get can start getting jobs for an apartment. I pretty sure our parents won't mind pitching in some money for the first few months." Tenten joined in with the planning.

"Hopefully things will work out for us. I really just want to forget about everything here." Hinata said yawning.

"Hey you guys it's around 2 let catch some shut eye for school tomorrow." Tenten said trying to get the rest to sleep.

"Yeah your right, thank Kami your bed is HUGE! Anyways goodnight you guys." said a now sleepy Sakura.

After turning off the lights Ino jumped on the bed, "Night you guys!"

"Mmmhmm. Yeah, goodnight." mumbled a half asleep Hinata.

"Night you guys." Tenten whispered as she slipped in her bed.

Before falling into deep sleep the girls thought about the event today. They were really sad and disappointed in the guys, but really excited about starting their new band and hoping they were ready for their big move to Suna. And just like that all the girls were sound asleep only to wake up 4 hours later to get ready for school.

Boys' POV

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke all entered the elevator heading towards Orochimaru's office. All of them were too consumed with their own thoughts, as well as that bugging pain in their hearts, that they didn't notice each other's pained expressions. Temptation's boys snapped out of their gloom as soon as the elevator doors opened and went straight to Orochimaru's office.

Orochimaru was startled by his door suddenly being kicked open by the Uzumaki brat.

"Okay we did what you told us to do now what!" spoke a very irritated Sasuke.

All the boys took seats on the available across from the snake resembling man.

"Nothing really you guys just do what you usually do but times two since you guys don't have those distractions around you anymore." Orochimaru replied calmly ignoring the blonde's disruptive entrance.

The boys tensed at Orochimaru's choice of words for their girlfriends.

Correction! _Ex-girlfriends…_

They controlled themselves from ripping Orochimaru's head off his body.

Shikamaru being the first out of them to break away from his blood thirst questioned him, "What do you mean even when we dated the _girls_ we still didn't see them much since you have been keeping us busy with photo shoots and autograph signings. We have to find our own time to practice our music."

"You know the thing that got us recognized in the first place!" added Neji.

"Girlfriend or not we are not going to double up our work!" the Uchiha also added.

"This was supposed to be fun! Not all this work you have been putting on us!" Naruto slammed his fist on Orochimaru's desk.

"Ku fu fu fu! You honestly think you got here relying only on your music! Don't make me s-s-s-sick! Without me you guys would still be doing gigs for your school and playing at your garage and your only fans would be those stupid girls!" Orochimaru spat back at Temptation.

Next thing you know Orochimaru's face became close friends with his desk. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore so he heel-kicked Orochimaru's face into his desk.

Naruto looked at the rest of the guys and they all shook their heads in approval.

"We're tired of you Orochimaru!" Neji announced.

"You've become way too troublesome!"agreed Shikamaru.

"Hn. Huge pained in the ass!" Sasuke added.

"You helped us at first, but now you're controlling us! You aren't going to over work us anymore!" yelled Naruto.

"Orochimaru you are **FIRED**!" the boys concluded.

Temptation then left the man alone to handle his own shock and his own misery.

The boys all started walking away from the huge building finally feeling as if a huge burden was lifted of their shoulders.

"This calls for a celebration!" shouted a jubilated blonde.

"Troublesome, but I don't mind. It just can't be at my place or else my mom might have a hissy fit." agreed the lazy pineapple.

"Sasuke how about your place?" Naruto asked turning towards the Uchiha.

"Hn, Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki are there!" Sasuke replied tightening the grip on his bike's handlebars.

"Let's just all hang out at the Hyuuga Manor. I'm pretty sure Hiashi won't mind if the band sleeps over too." suggested the Hyuuga prodigy not really noticing Naruto's slight discomfort.

"Let's just go now." Sasuke said hurriedly motioning Naruto to following him and the guys.

"Um yeah! Sure." Naruto replied a little hesitantly.

The entire walk towards the Hyuuga Manor was quiet while each boy was pondering in their own thoughts. Naruto was worried about bumping into a certain heiress while the cloud watcher had similar worries, but about a certain Yamanaka who's manor was just across the Hyuuga's. Neji and Sasuke were worried about bumping into Tenten and Sakura given a chance they might be over at either the Hyuuga or Yamanaka Manor and Neji didn't really want to see his cousin's betrayed face, who he considered a little sister.

"Hey guys wait up lemme just drop off my bike at my place." Sasuke said while the rest just followed behind him. It wasn't a big deal since the Uchiha Manor was right next to the Hyuuga Manor. They were about to cross over to the Hyuuga's driveway from the Uchiha's driveway until Shikamaru knocked all the guys into ground behind the bushes which kept them hidden from view.

"What the hell Nara!" the rest of the guys yelled as they started fuming.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Just look who's in the street right now!" Shikamaru quietly hissed shutting up the rest of the gang.

They saw Hinata and Ino walking towards the middle of the street as well as each other. It pained them to see some of the girls now especially Naruto and Shikamaru. What really caught them off guard was Hinata's sudden outburst.

"Same old Ino! Psh! For someone who hates sports or anything that has to do with psychical labor you sure are carrying a bunch of crap." they heard Hinata taunt Ino.

For the guys this was just mind rattling (lol who says that anymore) and the shock just came to them naturally, "What the **HELL**! That's **THE** Hinata Hyuuga!" They all thought. Hey it's not every day that the Hyuuga heiress talks like an average teenager.

"She's never like that at home!" thought Neji.

"She's never that comfortable like that around me!" Naruto thought to himself both angrily and sadly.

"Hey! I'll have you know all this crap is post-break up crap!" they heard Ino yell back. Hearing those word cut right threw their hearts. The next few second felt really uncomfortable until they heard Ino say, "Hey let's hurry over to Tenny's before we bump into the guys and-"

They mentally winced at what Ino said. "They want to avoid us." They all thought to themselves. They saw Hinata's mouth moving, but couldn't make out what she said. The next thing they saw Ino with a gaping mouth saying "Huh?"

"I said fuck 'em!" they heard Hinata snap venomously. Who cares if we bump into them! We don't have anything to say to them! I just don't care anymore! I don't want to have to deal with them anymore! In my eyes they are lower than dirt! I don't understand what we actually saw in them! Screw bumping into them! If they have something to say I'll just give 'em a piece of my bloody mind!" They guys were really surprised with this Hinata, but then quickly the words she had yelled registered in their heads they became instantly depressed. They felt insulted, but then they felt as if they deserved it. In the end they just felt depressed.

Naruto's heart was slowly breaking inside though, "So that's how she feels huh." He whispered to himself.

Shikamaru saw Ino ruffle Hinata's hair and replied softly, "Yeah, I guess you're right." he barely heard her, but still caught on to what she was saying.

"Troublesome, she agrees with her." He thought sadly.

The guys didn't really catch the rest of what Hinata and Ino had been saying since they had been busy with their own conflicting thoughts themselves. The last thing they saw were the girls giving each other sad smiles and grabbing each other's hands and running off somewhere.

The guys moped all the way to Neji's place or more specifically all the way to his room.

"This sucks man I bet they all think of us like Hinata!" cried Naruto as he sat on Neji's bed.

Shikamaru who chose to 'rest' on the bed agreed with Naruto, "Ino agreed with her so I guess that the rest do to."

"I don't blame them considering we dumped them." Neji said with regret.

"Hn." agreed Sasuke.

"Troublesome! I'm definitely going to regret this." Shikamaru thought to himself before he spoke, "Well our relationships were going nowhere if you ask me."

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Naruto growled grabbing Shikamaru by the shirt and slamming him into the headboard.

Shikamaru kept calm since he really wasn't affected and spoke again, "Well we have in a way been avoiding the girls for Temptation. Not once did we try to make room for them Ino and I had a fight about how we never see each other 2 weeks ago! I'm pretty sure you guys would have had one too if we didn't break up with them today. We barely see them and if we didn't break up with them they would have broken up with us. We would have been testing their patience. It would have been a matter of time before they broke it off. Plus Orochimaru might have been right about them bringing us down. We have been losing our touch not only because of Orochimaru, but also the girls. Once we made it big everything changed except for them. Our fame might have been too much for them especially paparazzi and press. If they ever found out about the things that had been said about them… Well I don't know if they would be able to handle it. We know that they are nice girls, but they all have their weak points For example, Ino was just too much to handle and constantly complains – like my mother!

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you Shikamaru. I did like Tenten and all, but she is too much of guy sometimes especially with her weapons obsession." Neji agreed.

"Hn. Sakura is a sweet girl, but she gets too preoccupied with her looks and worries about it constantly." Sasuke added.

"Fine I get it Shikamaru. Even Hinata has her flaws. She's really never been 'girly'. I've known her since the 1st grade and she's still painfully shy and is has a really weak backbone – no offense Neji!" Naruto ended nervously.

"None taken for now, but it was weird how she talked normally around Ino like that." Neji wondered out loud.

"Most likely from being dumped." Shikamaru answered while yawning.

"I even ditched a few of my dates with Ino for Temptation when I felt it was too troublesome." the cloud boy continued.

"I'll admit I've done that." the Hyuuga prodigy confessed.

"Hn. Same." admitted Sasuke.

"I've done that too." related the ramen lover.

Sasuke said whiling sighing, "I guess we didn't make a bad decision after all."

"Yeah…" the rest of the guys thought in their head, but in that voice in their heart was screaming, "**LIAR!**"

The guys spent the rest of their time distracting themselves from the events of today by playing video games watching things blow up on TV and other things guys do when they hang out/have sleepovers. At night they were all sprawled around Neji's room. Shikamaru on Neji's bed since that's where he had been hanging around most of the time, Naruto and Sasuke in front of the TV after playing video games, and Neji by his balcony door.

"Hey let's call it a night." stated Neji.

"Hn."

"Fina –" *snore*

No response came from Naruto, because he was so deep in thought (which I might add is very rare). "Guys, I feel like we made a huge mistake." the ramen-lover thought to himself, but unbeknownst to him he had whispered his thought only to have everyone else in that room to hear his words.

The rest of the night was spent with the guys trying to catch some sleep and their thoughts haunted by what Naruto had last said.

* * *

Sakura: HAAA—CHAAAAA! That's right suffer!

Tenten: I still think I should have been able to play around with them with my weapons. *sharpening her katana*

Hinata: DAMN STRAIGHT BITCHES! SUFFER! FEEL THE PAIN! YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND AND BREAK UP WITH NARUTO GIRLS LIKE THAT!

Azu: Somebody's on her time of month *singing*

Hinata: *death glare*

Ino: Anyways Fatal Attraction… not bad I must give you props Azu chan.

Tenten: I still would have gone with something more –

Hinata: Enough with the weapons!

Sakura: What is it with you and weapon?

Azu: Her parents own a weapon making business!

Tenten: DUH!

Ino: I'm starting to feel bad for the bo…

Hinata & Tenten: No Ino! Don't go there!

Azu: Yeah, they're right! That's a very bad place.

Sakura: You know I agree with Ino –

Hinata: *knocks her out*

Tenten: *ties her up*

Azu: *throws her in the closet*

Azu & Hinata & Tenten: *high five each other*

Ino: *scared shitless* Forget what I said!

Azu & Hinata & Tenten: Don't forget to review!

Ino: Hope you enjoyed!

Sakura: *from the closet* UMFUNH!


	5. Chapter 5: The Days Before Suna

Ok in this chappy some of the characters are going to be dealing with their conscious or inner voice person, something like that and they each have names of their own.

**They're gonna be in bold.**

And no they aren't schizophrenic.

_Recap:_

_No response came from Naruto, because he was so deep in thought (which I might add is very rare). "Guys, I feel like we made a huge mistake." the ramen-lover thought to himself, but unbeknownst to him he had whispered his thought only to have everyone else in that room to hear his words._

_The rest of the night was spent with the guys trying to catch some sleep and their thoughts haunted by what Naruto had last said._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Days Before Suna**_

Regular P.O.V.

A week has gone be and the girls still haven't informed Tsunade of their plans, but started packing for their move to Suna after getting their parent's consent. The guys just continued with their band and struggled a little since firing Orochimaru. They girls and guys barely made contact with each other. Just passed each other in the hallways maybe giving each other a glance or two not that the other party would see.

The school bell piercingly rings and a mob of students instantly flood the hallways trying to get out of school. Among this mass of teens was a particular ramen-obsessed blond.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I yawned to myself for the millionth time. Homework in the morning isn't fun for me and shouldn't be for anyone else! Temptation had been practicing nonstop! And when I say nonstop I mean it. Whenever we find time to practice we will. After letting go of that snake bastard we haven't been doing too well. We don't have a manager getting us some gigs to perform at plus we haven't been doing any photo shoots or interviews. We have been signing autographs for fans still. Don't get me wrong it's not like we aren't famous, but we are as famous as a new emerging band gets - interesting but not the most popular thing. Plus all the magazines articles and tabloids aren't helping. They are bagging on the band for letting go of our girlfriends and manager. Wasn't it the presses idea to have us break up with our girlfriends?

**Don't you mean ex-girlfriends?**

Don't remind me Ruto.

I can't believe it! I actually broke up with Hinata! It's been weird accepting it. I'm used to not seeing much of her ever since the band hit it off, but I barely see her face at school and if I'm lucky I'll catch a glimpse of her in the hallways. I think she switched seats in the classes we have together not that it really matters since it is the last week of school.

Hinata is such a sweet girl. Even though she has or maybe had a painfully shy persona she was actually a pretty interesting girl. I know she's written a few of her own songs though she wouldn't let me see them. Plus she is practically in love with cinnamon rolls like I am with ramen. She also has a great singing voice not that she let me hear her sing. I just caught her singing this one time when she was waiting for me to hang out with her. I didn't dare let an opportunity like that pass by so I just hid behind a tree in the park she was waiting at and my ears took in her words. Her voice was absolutely beautiful. Not only that, but her laugh is quite addicting.

I would do or say anything just to get her to giggle since she sounded and looked so cute. I did a bunch of stupid stuff to get an opportunity to hear her in a fit of giggles. Seeing her so happy and free is the only time she doesn't seem so shy.

And it's definitely well worth it.

She also scrunches her nose whenever she doesn't like something like the way I gorge myself with ramen sometimes.

**I don't blame her man you can get really nasty when it comes to your ramen.**

Shut it!

Anyway it reminds me of the good ole times, when all of us were just friends hanging out and the girls watched us play in the garage at one of our places. I smiled in nostalgia. We would rock out in the garage and the girls would cheer us on. Sometimes Ino and Tenten would go all psycho fan girls on us and scare the living shit out of us. According to Hinata and Sakura it was practice for the real thing, but I honestly think they jinxed us cus since then we have been facing some pretty freaky chicks. Fan girls get pretty annoying. I don't know why I was jealous of Sasuke before, but now I feel his pain every day. Sometimes they try to touch us, take stuff from us, ask us to date them, and some would even ask to get hitched with us. Plus they would always be dressing up as if they were planning on scoring a date with one of us. It's not like I would randomly pick a fan from the crowd and take her on a date just because she's all dressed up ready for one. Speaking of which Hinata never really dresses up.

When I think about it now Hinata never really made an attempt to be girly except for that one day the rest of the girls forced her into that white summer dress.

**Looked even better when she got it wet in the rain. Now that was a sight.**

Ruto! Just shut up!

**Don't yell at me when you're blushing and remembering what that lead…**

Okay! Okay! I get it! Sometimes you're a real ass you know.

**Not as nice as the Hyuuga's.**

Are you seriously gonna go there.

**I can keep going if you want.**

NO, NO! it's okay! No need! Just… just be quiet.

I think I just mentally sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

Did I even love her?

**Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?**

I subconsciously stopped in the hallways to dwell on the subject.

**You're a jack ass you know that, right.**

I know I sound like a real jack ass, but honestly, I really do wonder if I ever loved her. I don't really have parents who would be able to help me with this since they died when I was about a year old.

Kakashi and Iruka being close friends of my parents were surprised when they both became my guardians after my parent's death. Since then we all have been living together under one roof and I've never been introduced to love by a mother or father or anyone really. I consider Kakashi and Iruka to be my fathers though.

**Hahahaha! They'd kill you if they could hear you!**

I'm chuckling to myself thinking about them. They never liked it when I called them my fathers since it sounds like they're together or something. I always tease them about things like that since they barely bring women over. I guess that just adds to my lack of experience with girls and love.

**Or that you might be gay since you're 'fathers' seem to be.**

Shut up for the millionth time!

Speaking of which. Kakashi and Iruka have been giving me disapproving looks ever since they found out about the break up. Man I really suck when it comes to girls.

**Ya think.**

I won't even bother with you anymore.

I have no clue what it feels like to be in love, but I know with Hinata all I could do was think about her. No matter where I was, what I was doing, or when I was doing it her smiling face was always on my mind. She was one of my first friends. I trusted her with anything and she would never judge me and she always listened to me when I poured out all my frustrations on her. She was someone I could always rely on. I used to think of her as the guys' girl, but soon I started seeing her as a girl, someone I could date.

But the band came first! It's more important than a girl!

**Dude Hinata isn't just any girl.**

But the band is my dream! It's my life! My future!

**But Hinata is the first girl you felt something for! How do you know you don't love her?**

Cus I don't what love is!

**Did you not hear all the stuff you were saying earlier! You're clearly in lov….**

Crap!

It's her! It's Hinata. What the hell do I do? What the heck am I doing?

**Calm down Naruto. Play it cool.**

You're right. She's just an ex-girlfriend.

Whoa! I swear the world just froze around me. Like no joke. I don't care how lame I sound right now, but all I see it Hinata walking through the frozen crowd.

Shit! She looked at me! I felt my jaw just drop at the sight of her face. The hell! She glared at me! Hinata Hyuuga! What the hell is going on here! First she pulls the Hyuuga face, then she screams and curses, and now she glares. Just as soon as she saw me and glared she turned her face away and continued to walk down the corridors of the school. I felt myself wince.

And just like that I was pulled back into the reality of rushing kids trying to get to their class.

**Nice going Uzumaki. Real smooth. Gaping like a fish always gets the ladies. **

Man I feel so stupid and like asshole now. How the hell did I find the nerve to break up with a sweet girl?

Fuck this man! For now one it's just the band for me!

**Just the band?**

Just the band Ruto, just the band…

I guess.

Hinata's P.O.V.

We're going to Suna!

We're gonna party!

We're starting a band!

We're gonna kick ass!

We're living our lives!

I sound so silly singing to myself in my head, but hey, I feel so free!

The girls and I are already planning on telling Tsunade today and whatever she says won't stop us because we already got our parent's approval, packed, and booked flights. And before we know it we'll be in Suna.

**Away from Naruto…**

What the hell! I need to stop thinking like that! Who cares if he's not going to be there? Or his stupid friends! Man, glaring at him in the hallways felt so good, BUT NO! You just had to ruin my happiness didn't you! Thanks Nata, thanks. Naruto is the last thing on my mind that I should be worrying about.

**Are you sure about that?**

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Whoa! Language!**

Pfft.

**Ok I swear you had to have been cheating on Naruto with Sasuke if you act like that!**

WTF! Why is everyone saying that?

**And in comes Ino's influence. Who talks in text lingo anymore, besides Ino of course?**

I dunno, probably people who say lingo.

**Touché. Anyways back to the point I was trying to make. You can't just drop Naruto like a random rock.**

Oh yeah! Watch me.

**Come on Hina! Let's get real here for a minute! How long have you had a crush on Uzumaki? Oh yeah since about the first time you met him which was in the first frickin grade! I'm pretty sure you fell for this guy, and fell for him real hard if you crushed on him and only him for that long.**

And guess what? I'll never get those years back! It was just a stupid crush anyways! I'll get over soon. Heck! I'm practically over him now. I'm moving on.

**And that's why you and girls are running away to Suna and forming a band to extract revenge on them. Yeah you're right you are over him. You and the girls are moving on.**

…

**That's right Hinata you have nothing to say cus you know that you will always love Naruto Uzumaki. You know you wanted him to be your first and only love. You've killed so many trees for the guy.**

What the heck are you talking about! How the hell was I killing trees?

**Need I remind you of the millions of papers that you doodled on with you and Naruto on wedding cakes and writing your name as Hinata Uzumaki.**

*intense blush*

**There's my girl!**

Well what's the point of loving him if he broke up with me?

**Come on! Naruto is a sweet guy. Sure the guy is a knucklehead and is as dense as a rock, but he's kindhearted. That snake bastard must have convinced him and the others to let you and the girls go!**

That only proves how insignificant I am compared to his band. He would throw me off a bridge if it meant saving the band.

**Get your head straight Hinata! You know what the band is like for the guys. It's their career. They are each other's family. Of course the band means everything to them! Especially Naruto!**

My eyes widened in shock. How could I forget? Naruto talks about the band like it was ramen. It's the family he never had. The girls and I were part of that family. Wow, I feel like a cold, heartless, soul sucking bitch!

**Hey, hey, hey! No need to go that far! You just weren't thinking. Hina you are really a kind person at heart. Heck sometimes you get too nice.**

I guess a lot of things are going to be different this time. No Naruto. No Konoha. And no more painfully shy Hinata.

**So you still going to Suna? Nothing can change your mind, can it?**

Ha! Ha! Ha! Well you see it's a really funny story. Um, the girls and I already got our parents to pay for plane tickets and give us each about one grand to start off. Plus the girls and I really want to start a band and the only way we can become big is to get away from major competition, like Temptation. Another thing too, we were planning on letting Tsunade know today since she is our godmother and all… And why the heck do you know none of this. Aren't you an inner or something, part of my brain and all? Your mind is just like mine and has like all five senses?

**Hey sometimes inners can't keep up with everything? Plus I probably was asleep or forgot.**

Oh I think I see the rest of them. Later Nata!

**Good luck, you'll really need it this time.**

Girl's P.O.V.

The raven haired girl ran to an awaiting group of three.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait." Hinata said. "So are we gonna do this?"

"Well you know Tsunade, if we don't tell her and she finds out she'll blow up in our faces." Sakura replied as she cringed in memory of an angry Tsunade.

"What makes you so sure she'll find out?" questioned Tenten.

"This is Tsunade we're talking about. She knows anything and everything revolving around us. She is our godmother after all. She has a right know." Ino explained.

"Well here goes nothing," Hinata announced her hang on the knob of the door.

"You mean our lives," Ino said in a whisper causing the rest to shiver as Hinata turned the door knob.

"Hey shouldn't we at least knock first. Ya' know so at least she has time to hide her sake." Sakura warned.

"Or to make sure she won't be surprised." Tenten added. "Tsunade and surprises is like oil to water. Remember the last time." Tenten cringed in memory.

Hinata thought about what Tenten and Sakura said and decided it would be best to knock.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"That's weird, she's not answering?" Ino said.

Hinata opened the door and said, "Let's just go in you guys she's probably just in a deep sleep or some – OH MY KAMI! HEADS UP!"

All the girls ducked instantly and heard something shatter from impact from the wall behind them.

"Who the hell woke me up from my nap?" Tsunade threatened in a low eerie voice. Her head was on the table and her arms were wrapped around her head as if she was taking a nap. Her head slowly rose up only to reveal her darkened face.

"A-a-ano. It's u-us Tsunade." Hinata shuddered in fear.

Instantly Tsunade's face brightened, "Oh hey! You should've told me it was you girls. I wouldn't have wasted that sake cup." The last part she whispered to herself, but was still heard by the girls who just sweat dropped.

"Anyways sorry to interrupt your 'nap'." Tenten quoted while doing air quotes when she said nap.

"*cough* passed out *cough* drunk *cough*" Ino said hidden through coughs.

Tsunade snapped her heads toward them and shot them a glare.

"Um we mean we came here to tell you something." Tenten and Ino quickly said and relaxed when Tsunade stopped glaring.

"Yeah something really important." Sakura added.

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino all turned to Hinata.

"I'm not going to tell her!" Hinata retorted. She turned her back towards them.

"Oh come on Hina. You're the cutest out of all of us! She won't kill you right on the spot which gives us time to run away." Ino pleaded.

"Please Hina! With a cherry on top.!" Sakura joined in.

"I'll remove Naruto from existence for you!" Tenten added. Everyone was quiet and turned their heads to Tenten giving her weird looks and finding her sanity questionable. "What?" she defended.

"No way I'm letting you guess sell me out. One of you can tell her!" Hinata said.

"Will somebody just tell me already?" Tsunade yelled.

"Please! Please! Please!" begged Ino and Sakura.

"Come on! We won't make you do something like this next time. We promise!" Tenten bargained.

"That's just a load of BS! Why do I have to be the one to tell Tsunade that we're going to Suna for freshman, sophomore, and junior year, start a band, and come back for senior year?" Hinata yelled. As soon as she processed what she had said she slammed her hands across her mouth. All the girls looked at Tsunade waiting for her outburst.

After a couple of minutes of intense silence Tsunade finally spoke up, "I can't believe you guys are letting this break up affect you so much that you are moving away. Not only that, but you guys planned for revenge and are going to start your own band. I… I'm…"

Hinata said, "I'm sorry that its last minute, but we really hope you understand how hard this is for…"

"SO IN!" Tsunade interrupted.

All the girls dropped anime style. (head on the ground legs in the air)

"Why didn't you girls tell me this sooner? Did you guys already find a manager? If you did, fire them. If not, I'm available! Hold on lemme call Shizune. SHIZUNE!" Tsunade roared.

"Wait, so you're fine with this?" Ino asked.

"And you not mad for our reasons for doing this? "Sakura asked.

"You want to come with us?"

"And be our manager?"

"Yes, the boys need to get a taste of their own medicine, yes, and why not." Tsunade swiftly answered.

Shizune had just walked into Tsunade's office, "By the sight of the shattered sake cup outside your door I have to guess you're drinking again aren't you. Well I doubt I can say anything anymore. After all you and your drinking is like Jiraiya and women. Anyways what did you need me for?"

"Ok you know that new position to be principal for Konoha High?" Tsunade asked.

"What about it?" Shizune inquired.

"Well I'm gonna be the manager for the girls for their new band and you are going to be my replacement until their senior year and don't worry you'll get all the pay for those three years." Tsunade said.

"Wait so you're ditching me! You know I was offered the vice-principal position at that school and – WAIT! I get your pay for three years?" Shizune asked.

"Yup" Tsunade said nodding her head.

"Do you need help packing? Shizune quickly offered.

"Yeah, so girls when are we leaving?" Tsunade asked.

"We're planning on leaving right after the promotion ceremony next week." answered Sakura.

"Yeah, so you better book your ticket for next week to Suna with us." Tenten added.

"I guess you could live with us too if wanted." Ino offered.

"No its ok I have my own money plus it'd be too weird living with you girls and seeing you 24/7. No offense." Tsunade answered.

"None taken. Anyways I'm sure the rest of the girl agree with me when I say welcome to Fatal Attraction." Hinata said while holding her hand out.

Tsunade gladly took her hand and shook it, "Nice name. Very memorable. At least we're done with that part. We can talk about the rest on the plane to Suna. I have a lot of preparations to make for the promotion ceremony and the move to Suna."

"Thanks Tsunade!" said the blonde.

"You're the best!" cried Sakura.

"Well I'm not your godmother for nothing." Tsunade said.

"We know!" replied the weapon-crazed girl.

"That's why we love you!" Hinata added.

And all the girl exited the principle room.

"Well Tsunade have fun in Suna and managing the girls." Said Shizune who was excited for Tsunade.

"Oh great more work. Stupid me and getting carried away in the moment. Shizune! Get me some more sake!" Tsunade ordered.

"And we're back…" Shizune said to no one in particular.

Next Week! – Day of Konoha's 8th Middle School Promotional Ceremony

Sakura's P.O.V.

Great! Now I'm running late to the ceremony. Why did I have to have a run in with Sasuke? Crap!

Finally! I made it! I saw to sea of chairs in the football field and caught sight of Ino and Tenten.

"Sorry for being late you guys." I quickly apologized sitting down next to Ino.

"It's ok hurry up and sit down." Tenten whispered. Weird. Ino looked like she might have been crying last night. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy.

I wonder where Hinata is. Seconds later I saw her running towards us. She looked like she just finished crying, but it wasn't too noticeable. Her eyes weren't too red, but her eyes were kinda puffy, plus she had a couple dried up tears.

"Sorry for being late you guys." She whispered softly and found a seat next to me. I hope she didn't have a run in with Naruto like I did with Sasuke.

**Oh! You mean like Naruto said something that was bothering her like Sasuke cus I can tell it is bothering you.**

Not now Kura! I don't have time for this.

**Fine! You may not have time for this, but if I do believe what the Uchiha said was true. He's not a man of many words so he wouldn't waste his on lies.**

It's true he wouldn't lie a lot, but then that break-up wouldn't have been a lie either. He's just getting me confused. I really can't think about this right now. The girls and I are going to Suna with Tsunade today. There's nothing that can change that. Nothing.

I saw Tsunade get up on the stage they must of put on the field before the ceremony. Everyone started applauding. Then she went on about this year. I wasn't really paying attention much, but then I heard something I thought that might of revealed what we were doing. I'm pretty sure it caught Hina's, Ino's and Tenny's attention.

"You all may not know this, but this is my last year being principal and Konoha Middle School. It's a sad parting for me, but I will be taking the position to be the new principal for Konoha High." Tsunade announced. A roar of applause erupted throughout the field. She then continued, "But due to personal reasons I won't be able to start until 3 years. I will be eager to meet all of you after three years and to see how you have changed and grown." Once again the crowd applauded her. The girls and I instantly relaxed. Nice, Tsunade. Nice. Personal reasons. I guess that works.

Anyways the promotion dragged on as they announced each student's name and gave them a certificate of promotion for completing our middle school years. Afterwards everybody was in the parking lot. The girls and I were saying our last goodbyes to our parents and we made they brought all the luggage we were gonna take with us. Shizune had rented a van to fit all four of us, Tsunade, all the luggage, as well as herself. After we all were seated inside we waved our goodbyes to our parents and some of our friends who probably thought we were going on some sort of trip over the summer. I didn't catch sight of any of our ex-boyfriends.

As soon as we got on the road we started our two hour journey to the airport. At first we just sang to a bunch of to some random songs on the radio which led to some talk about the band. Halfway through the trip Tsunade or maybe it was Shizune, brought up the boys. There was an uncomfortable silence for the last half hour of our ride.

Shizune parked in the Konoha Airport parking lot and walked with us to the airport. I wasn't really paying attention, but before I knew it we were saying our good-byes to Shizune. She and Tsunade were bursting in tears. Tsunade may be a 'little' older than Shizune, but they have been friends since Shizune was in high school and Tsunade was her principal at the time. They've been close friends since then.

Soon we boarded on the plane and I was seated next to Tenny. She gave me the window seat cus she claimed that I liked to gaze out windows a lot. Sasuke liked to gaze out windows a lot. Man it's not a good time to be thinking about him.

**It just means you miss him. You know that.**

Kura. Not now! This isn't the time for this. Please!

**Fine! Fine! But I do warn you that I will be back!**

I felt the plane start to move and looked out the window.

Goodbye Konoha.

Goodbye KMS (Konoha Middle School).

The plane started to pick up speed.

Goodbye Mom.

Goodbye Dad.

Goodbye old life.

Goodbye home.

I felt the plane lift off the runway.

Goodbye Sasuke…

* * *

Ino: SOOOOOO...

Tenten: You guys think you can just go ahead and turn on us!

Ino: And start sympathizing for those guys.

Sakura: Hey! Hey! Hey! I never sympathized for him! Just got a little confused okay!

Tenten: What's your excuse Hina? Hmmmmmmm? We're all waiting to hear it!

Hinata: Hey! It's not my fault I'm just following the script here! I think the girl you are looking for is Azumi.

Me: Don't hate on me! I'm the author of this fanfic! I can do whatever I want!

Sakura: Then why did it take you about three months to finally write up a new chapter?

Ino: Pfft. She's probably blowing us off for wild parties and vacationing without us.

Tenten: Wait you went on a vacation without us!

Me: Hey I procrastinate! It's what I do! Anyways I have been studying to get my driving permit and recently I had my midterms. And I been getting ready for a vacation for Thanksgiving break and don't worry I'm taking you guys with me! I promise I will be working on the next chapter over my break. I'll try to update sooner.

Ino: Fine, fine! You're off the hook.

Hinata: But answer this. Why the heck are we suddenly schizophrenic?

Me: I already said that you guys weren't, it's kinda like your subconscious, your inner voice, the part of you that really knows what you want.

Tenten: I guess that makes sense.

All: Anyways please review.

Me: I hoped you enjoyed and I promise to update sooner! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Suna

_Recap:_

_I felt the plane start to move and looked out the window._

_Goodbye Konoha._

_Goodbye KMS (Konoha Middle School)._

_The plane started to pick up speed. _

_Goodbye Mom._

_Goodbye Dad. _

_Goodbye old life._

_Goodbye home._

_I felt the plane lift off the runway._

_Goodbye Sasuke…_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6: Welcome to Suna**_

Tenten's P.O.V.

Finally! I quickly grabbed my stuff and got out of the stupid airplane as fast as possible. I may be a tough chick, but airplanes just kill me. I'm not scared of heights or anything, but there is always some uber fat guy or a little puking brat to sit next to.

On the ride back we better get first class!

Hmmm… the ride back. That's in three years from now. That's three years away from Neji. I guess being away from that guy will do me good. I might actually move on. I hope one of these days I won't think of him.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Hina's and Ino's screaming, "Here we are Suna, Fatal Attraction has arrived!" It's still weird not hearing Hinata stutter at all, but at least something good came out from our break ups.

"Settle down girls" Tsunade started "No need to get yourselves known that fast. We have a lot of time on our hands."

"I'm with Tsunade on this one." I said agreeing with Tsunade. Hina and Ino just rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

"I guess we got a little too excited." Ino exclaimed.

"Well I'm off! I'm gonna meet up with you girls later. I already found a place to rent out so I'm just gonna go explore Suna." Tsunade said walking out the airport.

"Anyone need to go to the baggage claim?" asked Sakura. I looked down at the small suitcase carry on I brought. I looked at Ino and Hina and then Saku. We all shook our heads no. I guess I wasn't the only one who packed lightly.

"We need to go hunt for a place to stay at, so we don't blow off all the money we have on hotels." Saku announced, then added in an annoyed voice, "It's likely Tsunade is just looking for a bar so she won't be of any help."

"Well it's already lunch and I'm starving. Let's catch a bus and find a place to eat." I quickly suggested. That's another thing I hate about airplanes. The food they serve is shit.

"Yeah I'm with Tenny. Plane food sucks." Saku agreed.

And we all quickly took off. They had a good transportation system. We caught a bus right as we got out of the airport. On the ride we just looked out the windows. This place was so different from Konoha. First of all it was really hot and sandy here whereas Konoha was warm and green filled with plants and stuff. I think Saku now can officially read minds cus she started talking about Suna and comparing it to Konoha. I wasn't really tuning her out, but I still wasn't catching everything she said. Apparently this place is a desert. It's totally different than Konoha, but I think that's what the girls and I need. We all decided to get off the bus and walk our way around this city. For a desert this place was really beautiful. It may not have the natural green, earthy look like Konoha, but the limited vegetation and sandy roads gave this place its own elegance. No wonder this place is a popular city like Konoha.

"Hey girls, check it out. It's a shopping district!" Ino pointed out.

"Ino just got here. We're not gonna waste the money we have on shopping!" Sakura yelled.

"Well I know that dummy. Sheesh! I'm not always about shopping. I know when cut back during certain situations. Anyways shopping districts always have restaurants. You know, like food courts in malls." Ino explained.

"Dude, let's just go get some food before my stomach eats itself." I moaned.

"Way ahead of you!" Hinata yelled as she walked into a place called Suna BBQ.

We decided to eat out since it was such a nice day. The dude taking our order gave us a weird look, but then again I guess he's never come across four starving girls ordering almost everything on the menu.

"ITADAKIMASU!" we said quickly.

I don't care if I looked like a carnivorous monster devouring her meat, cus that food was absolutely delicious. We barely talked to each other since we were practically inhaling our food. Half an hour later we paid our bill.

"Crap! That meal was almost three hundred dollars!" Sakura announced.

"Wait how much money do we have? I well I only got one thousand from my folks." I explained.

"Same here." The blonde responded. Hina and Saku shook their heads in agreement.

"So we have a little over thirty-five hundred. We better find a place soon and at a good price. If Suna is as popular as Konoha then these places must be expensive." Saku explained. Man, I wasn't planning on finding a job that quickly.

I sighed. The rest turned to look at me, "Might as well start scouting this big ass city." I said.

"Hey it won't hurt to take a break for half an hour would it? Cus I'm pretty sure we're all somewhat tired." Hina suggested.

Ino soon joined in, "Yeah, I always get tired after getting off a long plane ride."

"So what do you suggest we do while we take a little break?" I asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Hina innocently suggested.

"Oh getting brave here, are we?" Saku said poking fun at Hina.

"Psh, can't hurt!" our little Hyuuga said simply.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words Hina! True or Dare!" I challenged. She started shifting under my stare. I could tell she really wanted to say truth, but by the way she's been opening up, I wouldn't be surprised if she said dare.

Finally after calming down, she looked dead into my eyes and smirked, "Dare!"

Wow! Our little Hinata is growing up! Okay now to come up with something brilliant. I started looking around and spotted a target for little Hina chan! Man I'm so evil… I kinda like myself right now. I signaled her to get closer to me and whispered what she had to do, or as I would like to call it, her death sentence. Oh yeah I'm awesome.

She just glared at me for a few seconds before slamming her head into the table. The other two freaked out and looked at me.

"What did you tell her to do?" Ino questioned. She was practically her mother in a way. Sakura just looked at her worriedly. Hinata was muttering random stuff. I only caught a few "whys?" and "I'm so stupid". I shivered when I heard her mutter revenge. I'm pretty sure she said that word. Shit! I'm gonna need to watch my back.

"Ok who's the poor sap." She asked finally lifting her head. It was bleeding a little, but I think would just make the whole dare better. I looked at the other two and gave them a look telling them not to tell her. They both started snickering when I pointed at the red head sitting on the edge of the fountain with some blonde chick and a brunette dude.

Ino gave a wolf whistle then said, "Hell! That guy is freakin' hot!" Saku wouldn't stop staring.

**Wouldn't you like a piece of that for yourself?**

Come on Tens, not now.

**You have to admit that boy deserves a two-syllable damn.**

Ok I've been hanging out with Ino for too long.

**So what now? You're not attracted to guys anymore.**

NO! Sure that guy is really hot, but he's not my type.

**Oh you mean your type has long brunette hair and opal eyes right?**

Stop being a smart ass! That guy is the biggest mistake of my life. I absolutely regret dating him!

**Man you really suck at lying. You do realize Neji and you complement each other nicely. You both had your fair share of problems.**

Oh yeah name one.

**The guy kept to himself a lot and because of you he actually made bonds and friends. You were a pretty lonely girl yourself never feeling like girl and yet he did that for you, didn't he?**

. . .

**Oh here's another one. Both of you lost your parents even though Neji has his uncle and you have your uncle and aunt. You two shared that with each other.**

I… I guess you're right, but Neji probably doesn't feel that way anymore.

**How sure are you about that? People make mistakes all the time. Especially guys.**

I just giggled at Tens last remark.

**The question is if you are willing to give the guy a second chance.**

I honestly don't know. I guess it will take some time, but I really think he doesn't want to try for the second chance.

**Well if that's how you feel let's drop this subject. Hinata is gonna make a moron out of herself.**

Yeah you're right. Why would I ever want to miss this? I looked at Hinata's walking figure nearing the cute red head. Hinata is bound to come up with something absolutely brilliant.

Hinata's P.O.V.

Man Tenny's totally gonna get it! Don't get me wrong I love my girls, but sometimes I really just want to torture them. I hope that doesn't make me a bad person.

My head was killing me, but I still had to do Tenny's stupid dare. I don't remember who said if someone didn't want to do a dare or tell the truth the person would have to flash some old guy, but I really want to hurt that person right now. I bet it was Ino or Tenten, but it also could have been Saku.

Damn the closer I got to this red head the more I noticed how good looking he is. This guy was really cute, looked like a dark person, but really cute. He kinda reminds me of…

**Naruto, right? They could be brothers from different mothers or something**.

Okay that's a little far-fetched and I wasn't gonna say Naruto. This guy just reminds me of how Naruto was like when we first met. He seemed like a bright kid, but he seemed pretty lonely, just like this red head. Except this red head just looks lonely and the blonde girl and brunette guy seem close to him. Maybe they're really close friends. It seems like they have a tight bond like the girls and I have.

**Damn. Getting perceptive here, now aren't we?**

Well being the quite one means you just observe what's going on.

**Yeah, yeah, I already know, remember I'm your inner, so I usually know this stuff.**

So what song should I sing to?

**Oh you're gonna sing first?**

Stop acting surprised you know what I'm gonna do.

**I know, but I still feel like asking. Anyways I think you just figured out. By the way, I hope you survive from this social embarrassment.**

I don't! If I don't die from embarrassment just shoot me or something. Kapeesh.

I finally reached the red head and the other two. His friends turned to look at me and then finally he turned his head too to see what they were looking at.

I saw a table about a couple feet away from them and decided I would just do my dare from there. It had to attract attention or as Tenny said it…

Epic.

Gosh I really hate her right now. I wasn't going to start until his eyes were on me.

**They're gorgeous! Those teal eyes are just so captivating!**

Ok great such cute guy and I'm gonna make a total joke out of myself in front of him.

**Well you never know.**

Well here goes nothing.

I pointed at him and watched at his eyebrows raise in confusion I'm guessing.

And I started staring into his eyes, "You make me so hot! Make me wanna drop! You're so ridiculous! I can barely stop!" I saw a bunch of people staring. Now I really feel nervous.

**Well think of this as practice for the band. You're gonna be singing for crowds sooner or later.**

I then continued with this stupid dare, "I can hardly breathe! You make me wanna scream! You're so fabulous! You're so good to me, baby, baby!" I decided to change up the last line to this chorus, "Won't you go out with me!" I said staring dead straight into his eyes.

I know my face was probably redder than a tomato by now. People were cheering and laughing, but it sound more like laughing to me though I did here some encouraging whistling. I could hear the girls laughing their heads off few tables behind me finally deciding to head over here. The blonde and brunette started snickering. They immediately stopped when they caught sight of the redhead chuckling.

"Great job Hina! You did great!" Tenten said congratulating me for my super embarrassing performance. Ino and Sakura put their hands on my shoulders as comfort, but were still giggling.

"Tenny you are a genius!" Ino exclaimed. I just hissed at her and Saku and attempted to bite their hands off my shoulders.

"You're a pretty interesting chick." I totally forgot about the redhead and his friends. I quickly turned my heads toward them and started rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, "Heh, heh. Sorry about that song thing. It was just a stupid dare."

"That was awesome, plus it's pretty hard to get my little bro here to laugh." The blonde said while rubbing the red head's head.

"Oh how rude of us! We haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Sakura Hanuro, the blonde one with the ponytail is Ino Yamanaka, the one with buns in her hair is Tenten, and the one who sang you that beautiful song and asked you out is Hinata Hyuuga. By the way we are all fourteen." I blushed when Sakura introduced me.

"Well I'm Temari, the brunette guy is Kankuro, the red head is Gaara, and I'm the oldest being sixteen, Kankuro is fifteen, and Gaara is the youngest at fourteen like you guys. We are the Sabaku siblings" Temari said introducing herself and her siblings.

Few hours went by as we conversed with the Sabaku siblings. Apparently they were in a band called Sand Bandits with some other guys. It consisted of Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Chouji and Shino. Gaara and Kankuro are living with the rest of the Sand Bandits as well as Lee and Sai who did some modeling. The girls and I remembered a few familiar faces from Konoha who had moved in middle school. Apparently Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were the only ones from Suna.

"Say… if you guys are looking for a place to rent I know this great bungalow near my brother's place. I'm looking for a place myself. Can't stay with the boys forever." Temari mentioned. That's brilliant! First day in Suna and we are already might find a place.

"That's great! How big is it?" asked Sakura.

"Well is has two bedrooms, living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, and a loft. It's somewhat small though except one of the bedrooms is huge." Temari replied. It already sounds perfect to me.

"Well we can all share a room. I'm sure the rest of the girls wouldn't mind" Tenny said while looking at each of us. I nodded my head back at her to show that I agreed. The girls and I can just get a huge bed and share. I turned to look at the Temari girl. Poor girl is looking for a place too.

"And since you are looking for a place why don't you stay with us. You seem pretty chill. Plus you don't look like someone who would try to kill us in our sleep" I offered. She is nice plus she has connections with some local recording companies. At least I'm pretty sure she does. "The rest of us don't mind I hope" I continued looking at the other girls nodding their heads at me.

"Wow! Thanks! Maybe we can sing together sometime as well. And I guess that means you guys want to rent out the place, right?"

"Yes definitely!" Ino started. "How much is the place?"

"Well places in Suna run pretty expensive considering how popular this place is. It's gonna cost us $2000 a month, but if you want to rent out the place with a contract you are going to have to pay for the first two months when signing the contract." Temari answered. I just slacked my jaw.

"That's all our money already!" Saku exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Don't forget that we spent about $300 on our lunch." Tenny added.

"Well from the money Temari made from working she should have almost $1000" Kankuro added.

"Yeah don't forget that I'm your new roommate. I'll pitch in my fair share every month" said Temari.

"That's great!" I said. "Um… well could you guys hook us with some jobs, you know, like where you work?" I asked sheepishly. The rest of the girls were rubbing the back of their heads with me. I think I just laughed awkwardly. Man I'm such a weirdo.

"Yeah sure! Definitely! Matsuri could ask her parents for a few extra people!" Temari said. I sighed with relief. Maybe this won't be so hard after all.

"That's awesome!" Ino said excitedly. "Um, btw, what do you guys do for work besides being the Sand Bandits?" That's a good question. I haven't that far ahead myself. I turned to look at the Sabaku siblings.

"We model." They said calmly.

Ino squealed.

Sakura's jaw just fell.

Tenten paled.

I'm pretty sure my eye is twitching.

"Well..." I continued, "Let's get on with our lives! Temari, take us our new home!"

* * *

Me: So what'd you guys think?

Ino: Oh I dunno… How about we talk about why it took you forever to finally type up a new chapter! What did you guys think about that? Huh! Answer me Azu!

Me: Haha… Um… Funny story I actually I had most of this typed up back in November or December, but like Kakashi got lost on the road of life.

Tenten: I'm not gonna even bother with you anymore. Once a procrastinator always a procrastinator.

Me: Awwww, don't give up on me just yet! I have ideas for this story but it's all for later in the story so I'm kinda having a hard time building up to those ideas, sheesh!

Sakura: At least you got us a cute little bungalow and a new friend.

Temari: You FINALLY introduced me! What took you so long?

Me: Do I need to repeat myself. Btw Hinata why are you so quiet?

Hinata: *twitch* What the hell was that! First I get dumped by Naruto then I have to embarrass myself in front of his equally hot friend, Gaara.

Me: At least you got to sing something by Avril Lavigne.

All: Btw thank you hinatafan711 for mentioning Avril Lavigne!

Me: I think I might put in more songs by her, but sadly there won't be any singing until the next chapter.

All: Anyways, please review! We'd really appreciate it.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura: And we deeply apologize for the author's laziness. We will try to get her to update sooner.

Me: Hey!


End file.
